Desperandum
by LeerenViren
Summary: Eren es un Beta. Eren esta enamorado de Levi. Pero Levi ya encontró a su destinada.
1. Vaso

**VASO**

* * *

 **"El destino es un desgraciado."**

Eren es un Beta.

Eren vive solo desde los dieciocho. Por su clasificación puede vivir y disfrutar de un departamento sin problemas, no lucha contra los celos, no tiene que preocuparse por cuidarse demasiado pues casi no lo necesita.

Hasta hace dos años Eren llevaba una vida normal, trabajaba, comía, salía, reía, disfrutaba.

Y entonces... llego él.

Él y su olor.

Él y mirada.

Él y sus misterios.

Él y sus palabras.

Él y solo él.

Eren se enamoro hace dos años.

Y entonces todo cambio.

...

Él por su parte disfruta de una vida casi plena y felíz.

A él no le preocupan las clases.

A él no le interesan personas fuera de su mundo.

"Él" se llama Levi.

Levi es un Alfa.

Trabaja en el escuadrón de reconocimiento cumpliendo misiones a su cargo. Es fuerte, así que siempre regresa con vida a su hogar.

Levi conoció a alguien hace tres años.

Alguien de cabello pelirrojo claro.

Alguien de ojos ámbar.

Alguien de estatura baja y sonrisa "sincera".

Su nombre es Petra Ral y es una Omega.

Petra es la Omega destinada de Levi.

Aun sabiendo ello Eren se arriesgo a amarle en secreto.

De lejos.

Aunque duela.

 _ **Esto estará cortito, no más de quince o doce capítulos '**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **-Leeren-**_


	2. Primer Gota DULCE

**_"Dos años antes"_**

 ** _Lectura compartida._**

Diría que fue como las gotas de aquella noche, frías pero con esas ganas irresistibles de que caigan en todo tu cuerpo; o tal vez como la sensación del helado derritiéndose en la boca, siempre he dicho que es una de las mejores sensaciones; tal vez como el olor de los hojas de té en la tetera; puede que semejante al sabor de pan recién horneado, la leche caliente de la abuela o la sensación de sopa caliente pasando por la garganta en un día frío y helado.

Así fue como lo conocí.

Al principio de mi holocausto y al final de mi estado de confort.

No me arrepiento, todas fueron bonitas experiencias.

La primera vez que Hanji me llamo eran las cinco de la mañana, obviamente no contesté hasta las nueve del siguiente día cuando volvió a marcar.

— ¡Eren, mi vida! ¿Qué tal despertaste? —. Ahí estaba su voz con un tono lo suficientemente dulce como para sacarte una sonrisa apenas escuchas.

—Con el humor suficiente para sonreírle a los perros.

—Entonces estás estupendo este día. ¿Qué tal el pequeño Armin y la pequeña Nanaba? Extraño a mis queridos mininos—. Volteo a ver a los dos peludos en la nueva cama que Hanji mando hace unos días, ambos se encuentran acurrucados como si el frío mañanero se colara por las pequeñas rendijas de la ventana.

—Están dormidos, apenas y se quieren mover de donde están.

Hanji comienza a hablar de temas triviales, entre ellos la nueva canción que descubrió, algunas comidas que probó en su viaje y cosas como que piensa demandar a la asociación de perros por perseguir un gato callejero, para ser sincero la apoyaría en su demanda, ni a ella ni a mi nos gustan los perros, diría que casi los odiamos.

—Bueno, diré esto clara y precisa. Regreso hoy por la noche, unos amigos me quieren dar la bienvenida, es en un club, algo de música y un poco de karaoke, nada de alcohol, sabes que lo odio. Irán algunos amigos, —ahí va de nuevo—, puede que te agrade alguno.

—Estoy a punto de colgar la llamada y no asistir. Te puede ver mañana.

—¡NO ES ESPERA! Solo es una recomendación, no es necesario que busques a alguien.

—Hanji, —suspiro un poco irritado de la misma insistencia de hace unas semanas—, te lo vuelvo a decir: yo no necesito a nadie a mi lado, mi felicidad no depende de nadie.

—Eso lo sé mi vida—. Habla un poco triste, creo que esta vez se dará por vencida a la primera—. Solo... llevas mucho tiempo solo y enserio que me gustaría ver esa sonrisa de enamorado en tu rostro, hace años que no te he visto con esa alegría después de-

—Está bien Hanji, dime la dirección y la hora, te veré ahí.

— ¿¡Enserio!? —. No sé si su voz es de alegría o de preocupación.

—Solo dame la dirección.

Y me la da.

Faltan varios minutos para cortar la llamada con Hanji.

No es que quiera ir, no es que quiera encontrar a alguien, tampoco que solo quiera divertirme, ese no es mi estilo. Tal vez solo sea la necesidad de cambiar mi rutina por una noche. Solo una.

"Que grave error cometí un grave error"

"Mi vida era tranquila"

"Mi vida estaba muy bien"

"Hasta ese pequeño gran error"

Antes de las nueve de la noche ya estoy en el tranvía de camino al siguiente distrito, tengo que llegar antes que Hanji, tal vez así me vaya y no tenga la necesidad de conocer a gente innecesaria.

Fuera de la cabina el cielo relampaguea y las gotas se estrellan contra el vidrio, como si buscaran romperlo he inundar toda la cabina, hace frío por lo que no evito sentir escalofríos. A un lado mío hay una persona, sostiene un libro entre sus manos, pasta gruesa y hojas ocres un poco gastadas, seguros que lo ha tomado de alguna rebaja o un bulevar escondido entre calles hace unos momentos pues el libro apenas va en la primer página. No me resisto de guiar la vista a las letras y comenzar a leer a la par de cada hoja.

El libro es algo relacionado con el terror y misterios, algo atrapante para cualquier par de ojos curiosos en busca de lectura, exacto como los mío. Justo cuando llegamos a la mejor parte es mi acompañante quien cierra el libro y levanta la mirada hasta topar con la mía.

Azul.

Ojos azules.

— ¿Te diviertes? —. Su voz seria, profunda, un poco rasposa, da la sensación de que nunca a dicho las típicas palabras cursis que siempre dicen en los manga o las novelas

—Solo un poco—. Le sonrió, mejor ser sincero es estos momentos y aceptar que leía su libro en lo que yo suponía era un secreto.

— ¿Te gusta? —. Levanta el libro de manera ligera. Alcanzo a ver sus manos, parecen suaves al tacto y tibias a pesar del frío—. No dejas de leer hace media hora.

—Es una buena novela—. Vuelvo a sonreír llevándome una mano a la nuca; no pensé que el tiempo estuviera pasando tan rápido.

—Lo sé —. Su semblante parece serio, no creo que sea de las personas que le sonríe a los gatos cada tres veces por minuto, ni tampoco de las personas que tengan suficiente paciencia con las personas testarudas.

Creo que dejara la plática en esas secas palabras, pero entonces saca otra copia del libro, solo que esta con pasta blanda y un poco más nueva, diría que el papel es blanco en vez del ocre de hace unos momentos. Lo tiende hacia mi dándome una mirada seca pero que se puede interpretar como regalo; niego con la cabeza, me basta con a ver leído el libro a su lado y no saber el final, le quita el sentido al momento.

—Tómalo, yo no lo necesito, compre la copia por un capricho—. Su voz... seca, liviana, me da escalofríos que quiero confundir por el frío de la lluvia.

—No es necesario—. Me digo que lo mejor bajar ahora, de alguna manera ya llegue a mi destino, dentro de unos momentos el tranvía de detendrá y no volveré a ver a esta persona.

— ¿No quieres saber que pasará?

—Lo que me importa es a ver compartido un poco de lectura, no tiene sentido que lo acabe si ya no hay con quien lo empecé—. Tomo el portafolio que traje conmigo y decido salir al pasillo y desaparecer de su vista y su voz; entonces su mano toma la mía sin permiso, no es que sea lo más normal para mí conocer a alguien en esta situación y menos que me toque a la primer oportunidad, alejo mi mano de la suya. Al menos ahora sé que sus manos si son cálidas a pesar del frío, pero no son suaves—. Con permiso.

Salgo de la cabina y posteriormente del tranvía para no volver a ver a este sujeto.

La lluvia es fría y su tacto me ha marcado la piel.

Antes de llegar al lugar indicado por Hanji me detengo en una barata de libros y muñecos, no es malo comprar algunos más para emergencias, la tienda no reluce de nueva, diría que lleva varios años abierta, hay un aroma a café y a libro viejo en el aire, dentro guarda un poco de calor apartando al frío. Antes de salir la señora que me atiende me da una ligera sonrisa como si me quisiera dar un mensaje.

"Sé que ha pasado."

No me fio mucho de sus palabras al desearme una buena noche y corro al lugar donde se supone que debo encontrar a Hanji, ahora comienzo a arrepentirme de a ver venido.

Justo antes de las diez estoy en el lugar acordado, las gotas de lluvia aun caen, pequeñas y frías, como me gustan las lloviznas, por lógica mía no traigo paraguas ni nada más que me cubra que mi bufanda de cuadros y un gorro ya gastado por los años; levanto la vista al cielo oscuro en busca de estrellas o algunas gotas en mi rostro, pero no hay estrellas por la contaminación de luz y solo unas pocas gotas caen en mi rostro hasta que una mano golpea mi espalda y unos dientes se entierran en mi cuello.

Alguien está mordiéndome.

No me asusto ni suelto el grito que la persona espera, pues sé quién es.

—No me asustaras con esto—. Le doy unas palmaditas en la cabeza, ahora tengo saliva de Hanji en mi cuello—. Anda, suéltame.

—No sabes cómo odio no lograr asustarte—. Efectivamente es Hanji, hace un puchero con su boca y me dirige es mira de inconforme para después abalanzarse sobre mi enroscar sus brazos en mi cuello, está a punto de darme besos cuando giro un poco mi rostro y los esquivo, aun así logra dar uno en mi frente y algunos en mis parpados—. ¿Cómo has estado mi querido Beta?

—Hanji, no digas mi clase en voz alta—. Me quejo pero ya es tarde.

—Llegaste muy temprano, aun no llegan los demás, ustedes son los únicos que llegan a estas horas solo para darme problemas.

—Sobre eso, Hanji tengo que... — ¿"Ustedes"? —. ¿Alguien viene contigo?

—Cierto, cierto. No te lo he presentado, lo deje atrás, ese tipo nunca camina rápido en estos tiempos. Aun así, ahí viene—. Apunta a sus espaldas y logro divisar una silueta a solo pocos metros de distancia, parece tener una bufanda y tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos, un bolso cuelga de su brazo, no logro ver más hasta que esta frente mío y los ojos azules de hace momentos vuelven a toparse con los míos, abro los ojos en sorpresa pero no digo nada, él tampoco lo hace, la persona del tranvía y mi acompañante de lectura esta justo frente a mí—. Mi pequeño, este tipo de aquí se llama Levi. Levi, él es Eren de quien tanto te hable en el camino.

"Levi"

"Levi"

"Levi"

—Levi —. Su nombre me sabe agrio y salado.

—Eren—. Apenas y me pasa la saliva por la garganta cuando él dice el mío en ese tono frío y severo. Me nace la sensación de que lo he visto antes del tranvía, antes de que el escalofrío me pasara por el cuerpo. Imposible, nunca lo he visto antes.

La palabra apeas me sale como para dar el primer saludo, las empujo de mi garganta haciéndola sonar rasposa y agria.

—Hola—. Y entonces me sorprende porque él también lo dice al unisón haciendo que nuestro saludo se enrede o de la sensación de que se abrasa.

Qué extraña coincidencia.

¡ ** _Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _-Leeren-_**


	3. Medio lleno Gota Acida

Medio lleno; gota acida.

* * *

" ** _Mis sueños ya casi nunca los cuento"._**

 ** _»Actualidad«_**

 _Hace años mamá me contaba historias para dormir, aún recuerdo algunas a pesar del paso del tiempo; recuerdo que a veces me cantaba para arrullarme o me contaba cómo es que ella y papá se conocieron —una de mis favoritas—me decía que con una mirada ellos sabían que había surgido algo; era obvio, son destinados._

 _Recuerdo que me perdía imaginando que yo era un Omega, imaginaba como sería mi destinado, como sería nuestra relación y si sentiría las tan llamadas mariposas estomacales que me harían querer vomitar arcoíris; imaginaba los besos, las carisias y las palabras empalagosas que derramaban miel —ahora que lo vuelvo a pensar creo que era demasiado para una mente de nueve años— hacia todo un castillo de maravillas para mí solo._

 _Aunque claro, como todo niño en algún momento el castillo llega a su fin por alguna horda de ataque._

 _A la edad de los doce tuve que hacer mi análisis para saber a qué categoría pertenecía, mamá y yo teníamos grandes esperanzas de mi sangre marcara una O, porque o tenía que ser un Omega. Incluso nos habíamos adelantado comprado supresores y mi madre tenía información suficiente como para guiarme ante los celos. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba emocionado, tendría un destinado, alguien a quien amar infinitamente, no me importaba si lo buscaba toda mi vida, lo tenía que encontrar._

 _Pero nada paso, yo no forme parte de los Omegas y ni siquiera de los Alfas. Porque en mi análisis en vez de venir una linda O marcaba una fea B- ._

 _Yo era un Beta._

 _Después de eso lo único que alcanzo a recordar es la tristeza en el rostro de mi madre y las palabras que trataban de sonar aliviadoras._

 _—Tranquilo, todo estará bien._

 _En realidad sigo creyendo que lo decía más para ella misma que para mí._

Moronas que caen de mis dedos, no tardó mucho para que los pájaros descendieran de los árboles y comenzaran a comer a su gusto, el pan se está agotando, supongo que tendré que comprar otro.

Algunos niños corren alrededor del quiosco, persiguen la sombra de un pájaro y desaparecen al otro extremo del parque. La tranquilidad inunda el lugar de nueva cuenta, no hay ni carros, ni motos, apenas una o dos bicicletas que pasean por el quiosco, pero nada más.

Tome asiento en la misma banca de cada tercer día, justo frente al quiosco y debajo del frondoso árbol, algunos rayos alcanzan a cruzar por las hojas, me calientan la piel después de días y me hacen querer desear desaparecer de este lugar antes de entrar en calor, prefiero los días oscuros y el frío en la carne.

Cierro los ojos por algunos momentos, la brisa me sopla y lo lejos se escuchan pisadas, no hace falta que abra la vista para saber de quién se trata, casi nadie transita por estos lugares tan tarde más que nosotros dos.

— ¿Acaso te quedaste dormido?—. Me patea debajo de la rodilla lo que impulsa a dirigirle una mirada acusadora y una mueca de que ha dolido.

—Llegaste tarde—. Acuso, a lo que él solo levanta los hombros y me evita la mirada.

—No siempre soy puntual, como tú.

—Mientes, eres exageradamente puntual—. Suspira cansado llevándose una mano a las sienes dándose un pequeño masaje, me cuesta un poco identificar su rostro claramente hasta que quita sus dedos y deja a la vista las ojeras en sus ojos, la piel más blanca de lo normal y el cansancio en la vista, ahí está la razón de su retardo. No hago mucho esfuerzo por ocultar mi preocupación y término preguntando—: ¿Estas bien? Te vez...

—Demacrado, lo sé—. Completa la frase, en realidad no era lo que pensaba. Él se da media vuelta moviendo su mano en forma de que lo siga—. Vamos a caminar.

Nuestro recorrido no es mucho en particular, solo damos algunas vueltas al quiosco y otras vamos hacia las jardineras cerca, tampoco es como si el parque estuviera lo suficiente grande para perdernos dentro, en menos de veinte pasos llegas a la civilización.

Él por su parte de mantiene callado y con algunos pasos de adelanto, nunca a un lado mío, camina un poco lento como si en cualquier momento fuera a caerse del cansancio, estoy listo para atraparlo si en algún momento llega a perder las fuerzas y de entrega al piso.

—Hace dos años que nos conocemos—. Comenta sacándome de mi área de confort, suspiro.

—El tiempo pasa muy rápido.

—Demasiado rápido.

—Muy rápido para mi gusto.

—Muy rápido para disfrutar—. Ahí va con los rodeos.

— ¿A que va toda esta platica? —. Vuelvo a suspirar, esta vez frustrado de tocar el tema de hace días.

Él sin en cambio guarda silencio.

Caminamos otro poco hasta volver a la parte de inicio, los pájaros se han ido al terminar las moronas sobrantes, vuelvo a recordarme que tengo que comprar otra barra de pan antes de ir a casa y entonces él toma asiento en donde antes yo estaba, eleva su rostro hacia el cielo, su garganta queda al descubierto y el cabello le cae en los costados con ese corte que a veces pienso que es extraño pero que le queda perfecto, cierra los ojos y por momentos pienso que tal vez caiga dormido en unos momentos, es cuando da unas palmadas a un costado que me hacen descartar la idea y sentarme a un lado suyo.

—Estas muy callado, ¿Estas bien? —. Vuele su vista hacia la mía hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que no la he visto desde hace un largo rato pues me deja la piel helada como los primeros días que lo veía, a pesar del tiempo ese sentimiento aún no se olvida.

—No siempre tengo que ser yo el que hable primero—. Me defiendo.

—Claro.

Y otra vez el maldito silencio por parte de ambos.

¿Cómo es que termine así?

Mi mente viaje a hace años antes de que mi vida se saliera de control, recuerdo que antes los gatos y los libros eran lo único que necesita para poder ser feliz en esta vida, tengo a Isabel y a Hanji, a algunos amigos que ya casi no veo pero que seguro me extrañan tanto como yo lo hago en estos momentos, tengo un hogar, una familia de tres y plantas de las cuales encargarme, mi trabajo es estable a tal punto de que ya no tengo que preocuparme por el futuro y solo disfrutar el presente. Tengo todo para hacer una vida feliz y tranquila. ¿Por qué termine así?

Él me saca de mis pensamientos al sentir su tacto en mi mano, no me resisto demasiado y el entrelazar nuestros dedos es como si ya estuviera destinado, un tacto tan puro y a la vez tan marcado de dolor que eriza la piel. Solo esta ese momento, él y yo sentados en algún parque abandonado y gastado por el tiempo; él y yo sintiendo la calidez del otro. Él y yo disfrutando del tiempo.

Él y yo.

Ojala esto fuera así para siempre.

Pero entonces él suelta las palabras.

—Me voy de viaje... —. Y la sangre se me hiela.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Al menos dos meses.

—Al menos dos meses—. Las palabras me saben acidas en la boca, que extraña sensación de vacío se puede crear en momentos—. Que te vaya bien.

Esta vez soy yo el que toma la iniciativa y se aleja de su lado, dejado su mano en el frio de la banca mientras la mía entra en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

—Sabes... hace años soñaba que era un Omega, es algo raro para un niño soñar con ser débil, pero bueno, solo era un sueño. A veces madre me decía que tendría un destinado como ella tenía a papá, el amor más puro—. Cierro los ojos invocando las imágenes para después de un momento volver a abrirlos y tratar de dar una sonrisa para que no descubra lo que se ha roto dentro—. Ahora solo pienso que es algo estúpido.

Él por su parte me da una mirada de lo que parece comprensión y dice:

—Sí, en realidad es estúpido.

Con eso dicho me doy media vuelta dejándole sentado y saliendo de ahí, no antes sin decir:

—Nos vemos Levi.

—Hasta luego Eren—. Apenas un susurro, pero alcanzo a escuchar lo suficiente para volver.

 _Me deje caer antes de llegar a la cama._

 _Entonces ese maldito liquido se desliza por mis mejillas hasta llegar al suelo, Armin llega tratando de relajarme, es un buen gato, pero ahora no es lo que necesito._

 _Me quiero borrar su tacto de mi mano. Porque me da la calidez que nunca debía descubrir. Que no debería de haber aventurado._

 _Un maldito y estúpido sueño. Solo eso._

 _¡ **Gracias por leer!**_

 ** _-Leeren-_**


	4. Medio lleno Gota azul

Medio lleno; gota azul.

* * *

 ** _"Esta bien"_**

 _Encontrarlo fue darle paso a lo inevitable, abriendo los brazos al primer amor no correspondido._

 _No fue mágico, para nada mágico._

 _La mera curiosidad mata la tranquilidad,_

 _Pero aun así, el deseo de pequeño de anhelar algo con tantas ganas volvió a mi pecho al primer contacto accidental, posiblemente se hubiese convertido en amor._

 _No... nunca hubiese sido amor._

. X.

La siguiente vez que volví a ver Levi la emoción de estar con él volvió a mi pecho, era algo como esas emociones de quinceañero al estar enamorado de alguien, las típicas mariposas en el estómago no faltaron, porque el ver a Levi era como encontrar mi estado de confort incompleto, una forma de respirar de manera tóxica. A pesar de que dolía tenía que aceptarlo, Levi se había convertido en una soga alrededor de mi cuello que yo mismo había colocado. Un amor imposible que duele y destruye si no se deja a tiempo.

Para cuando llegue el lugar de siempre mis sentimientos no duraron lo que yo hubiese querido, casi bajaron tanto hasta besar el piso pues él se encontraba mucho más pálido, más cansado, más delgado y con ojeras, si no fuera por su estatura y la manera en que sus ojos me miraron hubiera salido corriendo pensando que era solo un alma en pena. Esa mirada podía ser lo único que conservaría dentro.

— ¿Estas bien? —dije, no quería mostrar preocupación de la cual él se pudiera aprovechar.

—Lo estoy. —no pensaba pelearle su respuesta por una negativa, si él creía que estaba bien entonces lo estaría dentro de poco, pero aun así la preocupación de que colapsara frente mío no desapareció.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje?

— ¿Viaje? —giro su cabeza en duda, estuve a punto de reír por haberse delatado en la mentira pero me trague la risa.

—El de negocios.

—Ha sí, el viaje: cansado como siempre, tedioso. —esta vez no aguante la risa y está broto sola de mi garganta.

— ¿Otra mentira Levi? Mejor suelta la lengua y no perdamos tiempo. —pareció que di en el blanco pues su semblante cambio a uno molesto, no mentiré pues los nervios me jugaron por las venas con captar su mirada, tenía ese algo que sus ojos podían mostrar sus sentimientos más hermosos o los más destructivos.

Él y sus ojos.

Él y sus malditos ojos.

—No es mentira.

Desvió la mirada chasqueando la lengua en molestia, odiaba cuando hacia eso: evitar la realidad como si con solo mirar a otro lado las cosas se volvieran a arreglar, comenzando de cero. A veces Levi no sabía cómo aceptar que se había equivocado y que las mentiras estaban mal.

—Mentiroso.

Pareció que él tampoco tenía tiempo para discusiones tontas sobre mentiras a su desaparición por días y la verdad, yo tampoco tenía paciencia en estos días para intercambiar palabras, estaba dolido porque se fuera tanto tiempo, estaba dolido porque no me contara la verdad y sobre todo estaba dolido al distinguir el asqueroso aroma a feromonas agenas en su persona.

Cierto, lo había olvidado, no importaba lo que yo sintiera. Él no detendría su vida por alguien como yo.

—Quédate con lo que piensas. — decido a irse de "nuestro lugar", con su orgullo en alto paso a un costado mío, choco mi hombro con el suyo y la pequeña marca roja en su cuello se dejó ver como saludando a mí poco control y a la realidad que ya estaba perdiendo.

—Solo dime que te fuiste a acostar con tu estúpida Omega y deja de jugar. —todo este día estaba mal, tendría que aprender a controlar lo que siento.

—Sí, eso hice, —se paró en seco tras mí espalda, su voz sonó acida, harta de lo que pasaba con su vida—, nos revolcamos tanto que satisfizo mis instintos, algo que tú no puedes hacer.

Al volverme para encararlo fui consciente de todo lo que él había roto dentro mío, de un segundo a otro ya me encontraba deshecho por la persona inalcanzable en mi realidad, no podría tocarlo porque yo no estaba destinado a hacerlo, no debía porque no estaba escrito como yo anhelaba que estuviera. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que yo no era el único roto tras sus palabras, él también.

Era como ver a mi propio dolor en su mirada, ser inconsciente de lo que pasaba en él se volvió una responsabilidad con la que me quedaría por varios días solo porque yo quería ser responsable, así tal vez al alejarme tal vez él tambien me necesitara. Su mirada además de estar cansada se encontraba dolida, sin pestañar. Era la primera vez que lo veía así. Y todo lo que logre rechazar fue el alejarme y dejar que se hundiera en su propio holocausto.

Me deje llevar por lo que me susurraba un pasado años atrás. La suavidad con la que me arrepentiría durante la noche comenzó a entrar en mí desde este momento.

Lo besé.

Y él me correspondió.

Diría que fue algo momentáneo para ambos, pero en realidad para mí fue como si las manecillas del reloj dejaran de sonar, el tiempo se helara y me rompiera. Todo yo se perdió en ese beso.

Un beso de dolor, como todos los demás.

Al final _nuestros_ sentimientos no importaban.

. X.

Ella mueve sus caderas entre los pasillos, camina con "elegancia" y con la cabeza bien en alto llamando la atención con su atuendo extravagante, pues el vestido ajustado en su cintura y la tela pegada a su busto no pasan desapercibidos de las personas con las que se acuesta durante la noche engañando así a la persona que ella asegura que ama desde que sus ojos lo vieron hace tres años en un burdel.

Una Omega abandonada por la pareja que ella consideraba destinada; lastimada por distintas manos y violada en el fondo de un callejón por un celo poco controlable; alguien que le hubiese encantando tener una linda relación, tener hijos y un lugar al cual llamar "hogar", la vida de sus sueños se había alejado tanto que el único camino a disposición fue resguardarse a sí misma en un caparazón, guardando sus sentimientos lejos de las personas y sobreviviendo en el mundo cruel de las clases.

Se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era herir que se herido.

Ella es Petra Ral la destinada de Levi Ackerman.

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _-Leeren-_**

 ** _-Besos-_**


	5. Medio lleno Gota Utópica

Medio lleno; gota utópica.

* * *

 _"No quiero tu cuerpo,  
_ _pero odio pensar en ti con alguien más.  
_ _Nuestro amor se ha vuelto frío,  
_ _estas entrelazando tu alma con alguien más.  
_ _Estoy viendo a través de ti,_ _  
_ _mientras tú miras a través de tu teléfono,  
_ _y luego te vas con alguien más"._

 ** _ _ _ _-Somebody else, The 1975.____**

 ** _l...l_**

 _Hace más de cuatro años se registró la primer desaparición en pareja de destinados; a diferencia de lo que creí nadie armo alboroto, nadie se inmuto en investigar donde es que se encontraba, exageraría al decir que el 10% de la población total se enteró de la noticia y si algunos la escucharon hicieron oídos sordos. Una sociedad ciega a las injusticias._

 _¿Por qué desapareció?_

 _Por ser "anormal" a los ojos de las personas._

 _Por ser algo "prohibido" a la creencia de las personas._

 _El nombre de la persona desaparecida era Jean Kristen, un chico cercano a mi familia, mi único mejor amigo y un Omega que no necesitaba ayuda en su vida para los supresores; fuerte, que apoyaba y decía las cosas sin cuestionarlo antes. Era una de las mejores personas en mi mundo._

 _Un día como cualquier otro, él encontró a su destinado: un hombre llamado Marco Bott, con algunas pecas en el rostro y con una sonrisa mucho más ligera que la de Jean. Diría que el chico era el perfecto contra de mi amigo; si Jean decía negro, Marco decía blanco; a Jean le gustaba lo picante, Marco odiaba la comida con picante; a Jean le gustaba la lluvia, Marco prefería el sol; si Marco decía libro, Jean reclamaba con películas. Eran polos opuestos en gusto y en personalidad, era imposible que congeniaran en algo, pero algo tenían en común: se amaban inmensamente y ese amor superaba cualquier cosa entre ambos._

 _A diferencia de las demás parejas destinadas ellos no tuvieron cine, maroma y teatro como se acostumbraba cada vez que alguien encontraba a su pareja; no tuvo buen recibimiento, no hubo risas de felicidad, no hubo lágrimas de alegría, mucho menos un abrazo por parte de su familia._

 _"¿Por qué es un hombre?"_

 _"¿Es normal?"_

 _"¿Estás seguro que es él?"_

 _"Solo es un etapa"_

 _"En unos días te alejaras de esa idea"_

 _Palabras y palabras sin darse cuenta de la alegría que Jean sentía al conocer a su pareja y el dolor que provocaba el rechazo de su familia._

 _Yo y Hanji fuimos los únicos en mostrar felicidad y cuestiones de cómo sería su compromiso, quienes serían los padrinos. Obvio Hanji resultó extasiada, Jean y Marco siendo la única pareja de destinados del mismo sexo, algo fuera de lo común, algo igual de hermoso, algo igual de especial._

 _Me gustaría decir que su familia aceptó su relación, que la sociedad aceptó su relación, que lograron tener hijos y una casa en el bosque como ellos querían. Pero no fue así, ni de chiste se acercó un poco._

 _Las críticas y la negación de la sociedad aumentaron hasta la violencia y la agresión física ante ellos. Aun su pareja siendo un Alfan fue visto de la peor manera, una vergüenza en la sociedad y fue destituido de su cargo._

 _Medio año después de haberse conocido y estar refugiados en su hogar, Jean desapareció del mapa: un día saliendo de compras simplemente nunca volvió. Marco quedo destrozado por la noticia. Las autoridades no hicieron nada aun cuando Hanji y yo fuimos por días seguidos a reportar su desaparición. Con el paso de los días Marco entro en depresión dejando de comer y alejándose de las personas casi cercanas; no faltó mucho para que Hanji y yo nos enteráramos que Marco se había suicidado._

 _No hubo interés de su familia, pues para ellos era lo correcto._

 _La primer pareja destinada entre hombres murió y se fue con el aire. No hubo velorio, no hubo lágrimas más que las mías y las maldiciones de Hanji para una sociedad ciega. Se convirtió en una leyenda que es poco contada y una advertencia para los hombres y mujeres enamorados._

 _Tener una pareja del mismo sexo quedo prohibido y se pagaba con muerte._

 _Miedo, el maldito miedo._

...

La siguiente vez que mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo con el típico tono de mensajería, tuve el presentimiento de que no era lo mejor ver lo escrito, ni era bueno saber de quién era el mensaje; mi pequeña vocecilla en la cabeza me gritó que era mejor seguir con mi trabajo y ganarme la paga para conseguir el siguiente libro del mes y pagar las deudas de mi departamento. A pesar de todas las advertencias no resistí a dejar la tentación y quise deshacerme de la esperanza de que dijera algo como _"quiero verte"_ , _"donde siempre"_ , _"te espero a la hora de siempre"_. Mentiría si dijera no estaba desando que pasara, porque era un deseo tóxico querer saber que al menos él necesitaba de mí.

No sé si fue buena o mala suerte que la mensajería no fuera de la persona que pensaba. Tal vez solo fue de paso para que entrara en razón de que tenía que seguir con mi vida, como todos.

 ** _De:_** _Isabel._

 _Te vas, me dejas, me abandonas, regresas como perro por su casa y ni me pelas. ¿Acaso soy un estorbo en tú vida? ¿Acaso ya no valgo ni una letra en tus días? ¿¡DONDE QUEDO LA LEALTAD!? ¡ME HAS OLVIDADO! ¡MALDITO!_

Ahí está mi quería Izzy buscando atención de quien seguro la obtendría porque yo nunca la he ignorado con tal dramatismo.

Isabel es, además de Hanji, era la única persona que sabía sobre mis sentimientos fuera de normal con Levi. Terminó descubriéndolo cuando leyó que mis escritos ya no eran normales, que mis letras ahora se pintaban de miles colores brillantes y acaramelados, cuando mis poemas fueron llenos de amor y se alejaron por completo del terror; aun así, después de tiempo de leerle las misma cursilerías me miro a los ojos y dijo:

—Tiene un algo... ¿cómo decirlo?... tiene un aire triste y trágico. Porque bueno, desde el primer pensamiento da la sensación de que falta algo... un... Una pieza que no está presente. Lo que quiero decir: son hermosos, pero tienen algo desolados.

Ella era directa en ciertas cosas, pero cuando se trataba de mis sentimientos amorosos era más cuidadosa con sus palabras, porque sabía que cuando me perdía en el universo del amor era más posible que me perdiera en dolor que en felicidad.

Trataba de ser directa, pero a la vez suave.

— ¿Quién es esa persona?

Me resulto tremendamente fácil el aceptar que me había perdido en otro universo por un hombre de ojos azul oscuro que congelan los sentidos, lo que no resulto tan fácil fue decir que era un Alfa con una Destinada a su lado.

Ella fue la causante de que las letras estallaran contra el sentimiento inalcanzable de amor no correspondido. Fue... como si fuera el soporte en mis destrucciones nocturnas, quien me ayudaría apegar las piezas rotas dentro de la caja torácica cuando llegara el momento de decir adiós a todos los besos de dolor y la utopía de un futuro a su lado.

 _ **De** : Eren_

 _Si te suplicara perdón con un nuevo hámster... ¿Dejarías de ser el perro dramático que piensa que le olvidan?_

 _._

 _ **De** : Isabel_

 _Ha, o sea que si soy un perro para tu vida... pero el hámster suena seductor._

 _PD: te veo mañana en tu casa a las seis, me quedare a dormir, más te vale tener mi hámster o te arrojo por la ventana.  
_

 _PPD: quiero cada detalle sobre el señor enano gay deprimido por su destinada, P-A-R-A M-A-Ñ-A-N-A._

 _._

Al siguiente día tendría a una Izzy en mi departamento buscando como nombrar a su nueva mascota, aunque no era necesaria para su perdón me gustaba consentirla de vez en cuando.

Cogí las llaves de la mesa para salir en busca de la nueva mascota y entonces el celular me volvió a vibrar en el bolsillo, esta vez estaba seguro de que sería Izzy quien contestara, casi por automático desbloquee la pantalla y entre a mensajería.

 _ **De:** desconocido._

 _T e espero donde siempre._

Sorpresa, miedo, alegría, angustia, dolor y una mezcla extraña de nerviosismo me creció en la punta de los dedos para contestar de inmediato, lo cual no hice, no me dio tiempo suficiente para que mis dedos se movieran en el teclado y mandaran una contestación afirmativa.

El miedo entro. Un miedo adherido al dolor de la preocupación de dañar la ilusión de mi persona sin romperme en pedazos lentamente.

Algo me dijo que lo mejor era no ir. Pero la cita ya estaba hecha y mis pies se movieron por inercia hacia el parque de cada encuentro que yo quería llamarlo " _especial_ ", aun sabiendo que solo implicaba preocupaciones si nos veían juntos.

Me sentí culpable. El sabor ácido me corroyó la lengua hasta que llegue al lugar de encuentro de siempre.

Me estaba poniendo la soga en el cuello de nueva cuenta.

Esa parte mía que insistía que en autodestruirse estaba ahí en un costado suplicando a gritos y lágrimas, yo no podía detenerla con solo la lectura y poemas en el aire, pues imploraba estar de nuevo en los brazos de Levi y sentir sus palabras acogedoras de un "hola", de nuevo, seguidas de toques en mi rostro hasta que el latido mi corazón llegara a sus oídos, que tocara mis sentimientos en sus manos y me mirara solo a mí por momentos.

Solo yo con él, imaginando un futuro donde yo también pudiese escuchar que tan fuerte era el latido dentro de su caja torácica y pudiese tener sus sentimientos en mis manos para tratarlos con cariño, convirtiéndose en lo más preciado para mi universo.

Levi y yo siendo uno.

—Llegaste. —ahí estaba de nuevo el retumbo los fragmentos de un corazón latiendo dolorosamente, tóxicamente, me hicieron temblar. Sé que dijo mi nombre porque me permití sentir seguridad por momentos, el alivio de estar en una llovizna pero sin paraguas.

Con tan solo volver mi mirada a sus ojos, las mejillas se me tornaron rojas y los sentimientos brotaron igual a décadas pasadas donde solo era permitido sobrevivir y no sentir más que venganza y libertad por la humanidad.

Me deje llevar y envolví a su físico entre mis brazos, y él me correspondió tan plenamente que casi pensé que mi utopía se cumpliría; estrechó mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, como si tuviera miedo de perderme si me soltaba; pude sentir su aliento a un costado de mi cuello, cálido, dándome ese cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo y quise quedarme con esa sensación para siempre, llevarme un pedazo para sacarlo en la noche que lo extrañara.

Él olía a café, su cuerpo olía a café tan vivido que embriagaba. _¿Podre yo tener un aroma igual de vivido?_

—Creí que no vendrías—. Habló sobre mi oreja provocando un cosquilleo en el pecho y parte de mi cuello. Cerré mis sentidos a lo que escuchara fuera de su voz y deje que la calidez que emanábamos se quedara igual que con sus palabras.

— ¿Qué? —hable bajo sin soltarlo de mi agarre.

 ** _"Solo unos momentos más por favor, dame solo un poco más de esperanza de una vida a tu lado"_**

—Creí que dejarías todo atrás, porque eres libre de hacer tu vida...—esta vez fue él quien separo un poco su rostro de mi cuerpo solo para verme a los ojos. Comprendí que no solo era yo el que ansiaba las citas y los mensajes de encuentro a cada momento. Podría jurar que por momentos sentí los pedazos de su corazón latiendo dolorosamente.

—Levi...

Quise besarlo por primera este día, quise decirle que no podía dejarlo porque significaba darle solo una parte de lo que sentía por él, yo no quería darle solo una parte, yo quería entregarle cada letra de mis dedos y mis poemas más trágicos.

— ¡Aquí estas!—me separe de Levi tan rápido como pude, la soledad volvió y no puede guardar lo que quise. Ahora recordaba que no era lo correcto porque la razón estaba frente a mis ojos. — ¿Por qué saliste y me dijiste, cariño? Te estuve esperando en casa y tuve que salir a buscarte. ¿Acaso no te preocupa que me pase algo?

— ¿Qué haces aquí Petra? —la mirada de Levi se paralizo.

—Me preocupe, cariño. —la voz de ella sonaba chillante, empalagosa para querer ocultar una personalidad podrida. Gritaba "advertencia" mi sistema. — ¿Quién es él?

Pude sentir las punzadas en el pecho, tal vividas como el cariño que creía compartido cuando me estrujo en sus brazos. Porque ahora recordaba que Levi no merecía que le destrozara la vida por un amor caprichoso y no destinado, arriesgarlo a una intemperie a la sociedad por no amar a su destinada como decía la profesión. No se merecía eso.

Él tenía que estar con ella para estar a salvo, tenían que compartir la dicha de "amarse", ante la sociedad, porque los destinados tenían que ser así.

—Nadie. —conteste antes de que Levi abriera la boca. — Soy nadie.

—Entonces no toques a mi Levi, si eres nadie entonces mantente ahí. — Concluyó con una sonrisa "sincera".

Les di la espalda dispuesto a irme. No quería ver a Levi en ese momento. Paso a paso alejándome de ellos, una pareja "perfecta" y yo el sobrante en la escena.

Cometí mi propio error al volver la mira hacia atrás, algo rápido, no duro lo suficiente para matarme, pero sí para de astillarme aún más.

¿Por qué la besa sin preocupaciones? ¿Por qué volteo la vista hacia mí? ¿Por qué me duele tanto?

Sonreí ocultando lo tanto que dolía, ocultando las lágrimas al desaparecer entre las calles.

Yo tampoco merecía esto.

-l-l-l-l

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_  
 _ **-Leeren-**_  
 _ **PD: no tengo una objeción por no haber actualizado, solo que no tenía ni inspiración ni una escena, esto surgió de improvisto en clase de física xD**_  
 _ **Este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, ¡estoy feliz!**_


	6. Segunda Gota FRÍA

**_Segunda Gota; FRÍA._**

* * *

 ** _"Un año ocho meses antes."_**

 ** _Día perfecto.  
Noches perfectas.  
Sentimientos existentes.  
Experiencias efímeras._**

Isabel es la primera en reprenderme por llamarle a altas horas de la noche, si algo no le agrada es que la despierten a las cuatro de la madrugada.

— ¿Estas despierta? — pregunto bajo para no despertar a Armin a mi lado.

— _No, estoy dormida, este es el buzón de voz, deje un mensaje después del tono, PIIIIIT... ¡Claro que estoy despierta idiota! ¿Si no como contesto?,_ — Ahí está su voz subiéndome el ánimo en plena noche—, _¿Pasa algo?_

—Solo insomnio.

— _Mala cosa de nuevo, llevas con ellos desde hace semanas ¿no sería bueno que consultaras a un doctor?_

—Solo es por unos días, no es necesario.

— _Para ti, para mí no ¿Cómo planeas que duerma si me marcas a esta hora cada día?_

—Apenas y cuelgue volverás a caer dormida, dormir no te cuesta nada—. Suspiro con cansancio, en realidad me está comenzando a doler la cabeza—. Solo será por unos momentos, por favor Izzy.

Su suspiro se escucha a través de la línea, ahora sé que se quedara conmigo por lo menos más de cinco minutos.

— _Solo media hora ¿Escuchaste?_ —. No creo que este tan feliz.

— ¡Solo media hora capitana! —. Juego con la tela de la sabana en mis dedos, Armin de a despertado con un movimiento en mis pies y ahora está jugando con el bulto de las cobijas, ojala duerma más rápido que yo, solo es un gato que no tiene que estar soportando los insomnio de su esclavo.

En la calle debajo de mi departamento se escuchan los claxon de los autos, los problemas entre los conductores siempre son interesantes para mis vecinas, seguramente ahora están asomadas por la ventana viendo que es lo que pasa, no niego que también a mí me da cierta curiosidad. Las noches no son exactamente tranquilas en donde vivo, siempre hay un algo que las vuelve catastróficas.

Puede que sea el ruido, el frío, el dolor de cabeza o los gruñidos de Nanaba para que Armin se esté quieto, tal vez sea todo junto lo que no me deja dormir tranquilo y provoca imágenes a mi mente que nunca he vivido, personas que no conozco y palabras que nunca he dicho, me muestra a mí mismo de manera descontrolada, buscando mí propia libertad en un lugar que yo llamaba hogar, diciendo sin controlarme la lengua y actuando descontroladamente por el impulso de odio; quien está en mi cabeza no soy yo.

Ni siquiera se acerca.

— _Entonces_...—. Suelta Isabel haciéndome volver al tiempo actual—. ¿ _Por qué los insomnios?_

—No tengo idea—. Es una mentira a medias.

 _—_ _Eren, por favor, llevas así desde hace noches y aun no resuelves esto. Yo tengo una teoría: te estas convirtiendo en vampiro, de ahora en adelante te tendré que donar mi sangre, "un saco de sangre" ¡GENIAL! ¡Justo lo que siempre quise ser_!

— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que dejas volar mucho tu imaginación?

— _Siempre, pero ya me vale un bledo. ¿No crees que mi teoría sea un poco cierta? Te llevare con un sacerdote a que te revise._

—No me meterás a una iglesia.

— _Cierto, te quemaras apenas entres. Demasiado pecados en tu vida._

— _Izzy..._

— _Está bien, hablemos de otra cosa, señor pecador. ¿Qué tal el día?_

Y de esa manera es como Isabel me distrae a la mente de manera gloriosa.

Logra que me distraiga de todo a mí alrededor y me enfrasca en una conversación con sus películas favoritas, algunas comidas que está comenzando a odiar y la nueva etapa de ocupar vestido en tiempo de lluvias. Esa es Isabel, con un toque de locura de la buena. Es ella la que primero cae dormida a las cinco con treinta y seis, el tiempo se nos fue de las manos consiguiendo que ella vuelva a su mundo de en sueños y yo termine con la vista al techo buscando respuesta a mi insomnio y los recuerdos no vividos. El dolor de cabeza sigue vivo.

...

Casi a las seis de la noche Hanji es la segunda en reprenderme por no haberle marcado antes y decirle sobre los insomnios, según ella es necesario que vaya a ver a un médico o en algún punto colapsare del sueño, claro, no le dije que ya lo hice hace unos días, se preocuparía aún más y lo que menos quiero es serle una molestia.

— _Mi pequeño, si necesitas algo llámame._

—Hanji, cumpliré los veintidós dentro de un mes y apenas me superas por tres años ¿Cuándo me dejaras de llamar así?

— _Veintidós... que rápido creses._

—Hanji...

— _Haces años dejaste de ser quien corría mis brazos para que lo ayudara porque debajo de su cama había un monstruo que comía tus peluches... extraño a ese pequeñito con lágrimas en sus ojos. Solo déjame llamarte así unos días más_ —. Suspiro resignado, no es como si me molestara, pero a veces me hace sentir muy vulnerable y dependiente a ella.

—Está bien.

— _Gracias mi pequeño_ —. Al otro lado de la línea se empieza a escuchar ruido, algunos golpes y seguramente lo que es un desacuerdo con los compañeros de Hanji—. _Me tengo que ir, acaba de llegar trabajo, pero necesito un favor_ —. No hace falta que diga que sí, ella sabe que no tengo nada que hacer, estos días de frío y lluvia lo único que hago es sentarme frente a la ventana corrediza, ver como caen rayos, el viento sopla y la lluvia se estrella contra cristal—. _Hay un bazar cerca de tu casa, ya sabes dónde, deje con ellos un libro, un regalo para un amigo, necesito que vayas por él._

Lo siguiente que hago es tomar un bolso de lado y un gorro de mis favoritos, se avecina una tormenta y esta es la excusa perfecta para perderme un poco entre las gotas, antes de salir me doy el gusto de servir café en un termo para el camino y despedirme de Armin y Nanaba como cada día. Bienvenida sea la lluvia.

...

El bazar está a punto de cerrar y tengo que entrar por el libro, no es que me tome mucho tiempo dentro, solo es dar nombre del propietario y por qué estoy yo en su lugar, eso es todo lo que se necesita para salir de nuevo a la llovizna y ver como el cielo se oscurece a cada segundo.

Las gotas caen despavoridas, las personas se esconden bajo los paraguas y otras corren para no arruinarse los peinados, es como si la lluvia fuera acido que los piensa quemar con caer en sus cabezas; soy el único que se queda tranquilo entre la lluvia y disfruta el aire frío en su rostro, para cuando llega la tormenta de lleno ya estoy listo para recibirla... no tengo miedo, no quiero huir.

—Comienzo a pensar que eres un bicho raro—. Ahí está esa voz.

—Que gran manera de saludar—. Contesto con sarcasmo volviendo la vista detrás mío... entonces le veo dé nuevo; una bufanda roja con cuadros blancos casi tocando su nariz, un saco para ocupar de manera casual y las manos dentro de los bolsillos, su estatura baja me obliga a bajar un poco la mirada para divisar su rostro entre las gotas alocadas y ahí están sus ojos, tan azules y fríos, mismo que vi la hace dos meses—. Hola, Levi.

—Hola —. Se baja la bufanda para decir algo, no alcanzo a escuchar pues los truenos le interrumpen en su oración, lo único que puedo hacer para que entienda mi duda es mover la cabeza con el típico tic de pájaro que tengo, parece entender pues vuelve a repetir—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dudo si contestar, no es que él necesite esa información.

—Algunas cosas de Hanji—. Antes de terminar vuelve otro trueno y no me escucha de lleno, hace una mirada de fastidio al ruido y yo le sigo porque ahora tengo que repetir mis palabras para que me escuche—. Algunas cosas de Hanji.

Vuelve su mirada hasta la mía y me la pregunta del porqué lo tenía que encontrar en este lugar viene a mi mente, este es mi día perfecto donde él no tiene que entrar; donde los truenos suenan y no me fastidian; donde la lluvia me empapa y lo disfruto, no donde me estorbe para ver los ojos de un persona que apenas conozco.

— ¿Qué tal el libro? —. Pregunta sin interrupción y un escalofrío me recorre la columna vertebral, no es buena señal pues un "aléjate de él" me crece en la mente, cómo esas alarmas de emergencias que hay en las calles.

" _ADVERTENCIA_ "

 _"ADVERTENCIA"_

 _"NO ES SEGURO"_

 _"DA MEDIA VUELTA"_

Por supuesto la ignoro gloriosamente.

—Prefiero hablar en un lugar más tranquilo. ¿Quieres?

—No es como si tuviera algo que hacer.

—Mi casa no queda muy lejos, — un trueno vuelve pero sé que me ha alcanzado a escuchar antes de que me interrumpa—, vamos.

No hace falta que afirme o que yo diga algo más pues apenas me comienzo a mover entre las gotas de lluvia él sigue mi paso a un costado.

Me queda muy poco para disfrutar de este día y se supone que Levi no debe de estar en la lista de día perfecto, y aun así ha entrado de golpe sin pedir permiso, como la última vez, con ese escalofrío en mi vientre mi la sensación de a verlo visto antes. La cabeza me está volviendo a palpitar, es como si un martillo quisiera colocar un clavo en mi cabeza y al entrar dejara piezas que no concuerdan con el rompecabezas de mi vida. Nada concuerda con mi rompecabezas.

Entre gota y gente que corre entre la lluvia, llegamos la calidez de mi departamento. Armin y Nanaba corren a mi llegada, seguramente tendrán hambre pues no les he dejado nada de comer desde la mañana. Lo primero que hace Armin después de verme llegar es girar su cabeza en señal de curiosidad por traer un acompañante que no es ni Izzy, ni Hanji, ni un hombre que es de mi familia. Parece tan extrañado que se aleja unos cuentos pasos gatunos de mí, no están tan acostumbrados a las visitas, pues Nanaba se pone a la defensiva con el recién invitado.

—Cálmate, es un amigo. —me dirijo al gato y yo mismo me extraño de llamarle así si apenas lo conozco.

—¿Hablas con ellos? — pregunta a mis espaldas.

—No es como si tuviera visitas muy seguido ¿Tú no lo haces?

—Solo son bichos asquerosos que dejan bacterias a su paso, no hablo con ellos. —mágicamente parece que Armin le entendido pues suelta un gruñido a Levi y se da la vuelta para hacerle frete con Nanaba. Incluso a mí me ha parecido hiriente su comentario.

—Pues a veces pueden ser la mejor compañía, —dejo los libros de Hanji en una mesa al entrar, Levi me sigue el paso hasta llegar a la pequeña sala, parece buscar algo con la mirada de esquina a esquina. Yo me desvió a la cocina para calentar café y sentarme a ver la lluvia, tal parece que Levi se quedara hasta que la llovizna termine—, toma asiento, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

—Café, gracias. —justo al lado de la sala se encuentra un ventanal del tamaño de un muro completo, se pueden ver las gotas estrellándose agresivamente contra el vidrio, Levi tiene la mirada plantada en el ventanal como si esperase a que se rompiera en cualquier momento. — ¿Vives solo?

-Una persona que tiene dos gatos, solo dos amigas, montones de libros y que es un Beta ¿tú que crees? —las palabras me brotaron de los labios sin poder detenerlas, no es como si mi situación no fuera de la cual avergonzarse, aun así no me encantaba hablar de ello.

—Que debe de tener pretendientes por montones. —no sabría identificar si fue sarcasmo o lo decía enserio, su tono de voz no ayuda demasiado pero da la sensación de lucidez poco común en mis días, a cierta parte de mi le agrada (¡advertencia!).

—Vivo con dos gatos y mis libros, con ellos vivo. —caliento la tetera con agua, las burbujitas para hervir asoman apenas toca la flama, camino hacia la sala para encontrármelo con la mirada en Armin que trata de escalar a su regazo, puedo apostar que tiene ganas de patearlo. — ¿Y tú? ¿Vives solo?

— ¿Tú que crees? —vuelve su vista a la mía y por momentos un "algo" me recorre las manos de querer tocarle la piel.

—Que eres alguien que se mantiene a la línea con relaciones amorosas y se concentra en su trabajo para no tener trabas. Así que creo que no vives con nadie ¿me equivoco?

—Casi, pero no. Vivo con alguien, pero no es importante. —esto último lo dice con una mueca de asco en los labio. — ¿Qué tal el libro?

—Ho, es cierto. Creo que es bueno, no es como si las novelas de _Stephen King_ me encanten, pero son realmente buenas. O sea, me gusta su tipo de narración las tramas que lleva, pero lo que tiene que ver con terror o criaturas de la noche, prefiera a _Annie Rice_ , su escritura en _Lestad el Vampiro_ y la misma película se me hacen de lo más grotesco. —abre sus ojos con sorpresa y dice:

—Annie Rice no es grotesca, es sencilla y delicada. —la manera en que habla es segura y dominante, como si hubiese leído cada obra de autora, es una sorpresa para mi encontrar una persona además de Hanji que siga el habito de la lectura con tanta emotividad.

La tetera suena ante el agua caliente y lo primero que hacen mis pies es levantarme y caminar apurado por dos buenas tazas de café, tal vez más. La noche es larga y la lluvia parece no parar, los insomnios servirán de algo por una vez en noches.

Cual vuelvo a la sala con dos tazas de café en mano y algunas galletas en plato, descubro que Levi ahora es quien acaricia a Armin y Nanaba pelea por querer su atención.

— ¿No que eran bichos asquerosos? —digo en burla.

—A veces son amigables y parecen limpios.

—Odio la suciedad ¿crees que mis gatos son asquerosos que solo mean y cagan por doquier? Son más limpios que Hanji.

—Todo es más limpio que ella. —rio por su comentario, me sale sin esfuerzo y tan natural que ahora creo que hacía tiempo que la risa no me salía sin esfuerzo. Una calidez se me forma en el pecho, es como la sopa caliente pasando por la garganta en un día frio y helado.

 **Que linda sensación.**

Entonces un apagón nos llega de lleno dejando mi departamento en oscuridad total. Nada podría salir mejor este día, en serio.

— ¿Te gusta la oscuridad? —le escucho decir.

—Me encanta la oscuridad.

—Que coincidencia.

— ¿Te gusta? la oscuridad.

—Es tranquila. Me gusta lo tranquilo.

(¡Advertencia!)

La habitación es cortamente iluminada por un rayo, alcanzo a ver su rostro por un momento y tal vez él también el mío y la sonrisa se me vuelve a escapar de los labios y el silencio nos inunda, tranquilo. Mis letras chocan una contra otra y crean un holocausto interno después de mucho tiempo. Por momentos no me importa ser un Beta, por estos momentos no me importa solo tener gatos, solo me importa el presente y en este presente Levi esta frente mío tomando una taza de café con mis gatos en su regazo, en ese presente solo importamos él y yo.

Levi y yo siendo uno.

—Tienes una buena sonrisa. —dice. Sentí como si algo se derritiera en mi boca, algo dulce que se mezclaba con mis costillas y se hacia uno con mi estómago, un cosquilleo desde el paladar hasta mi estómago. Me sentí feliz.

—Y tú.

—¿Yo qué?

—Tienes buenos ojos. —dije.

— ¿Tengo que agradecer? —dijo.

—¿Lo tengo que hace yo?

Y otro rayo alumbro la habitación.

Cortos momentos para verlo. Cortos momentos para verme.

(¡Advertencia!)

—¿Te he visto antes Eren? —me sorprendo y entonces recuerdo el primer contacto que tuve con él en el tranvía, cuando me surgió ese pensamiento de conocerlo hace años.

—No Levi. Pero si fuera así, seguro lo recordaría.

—Seguro lo recordaríamos.

Las noches con lluvia siempre son buenas.

…

 _Nadie se enamora por elección propia, si no por casualidad, una casualidad que es inevitable, el universo conspira en tu contra y el poco control en tus sentimientos es tan desbordante que por las noches crees que te ahogaras en tus sentimientos; eso fue sentir algo por Levi esa noche: fue inevitable._

 _Levi fue inevitable._

 _Mis sentimientos fueron inevitables y los de él fueron bloqueados por un lazo que no quería._

 _No estaba destinado a ser parte de mí y yo tampoco ser parte de él, pero nos completábamos de manera que éramos necesarios para el otro. Desde esa noche fuimos necesarios._

 _No me di cuenta cuando los miércoles por la noche fueron dedicados especialmente a Levi y las salidas a escondidas fueron concurrentes. Entro quedito y sin hacer ruido, lento y delicado._

 _Así era Levi._

 _Sé que cuatro semanas después de café por noche y lluvia a su lado se dio el primer contacto carme con carne. Un beso tan ligero como la lluvia de ese día: apenas una brizna tan ligera para que se olvidara y al siguiente día la lluvia llegara con granizo y truenos de nuevo. Así fue su siguiente beso: demandante y a la vez tan doliente cuando recordé que noches atrás me había confesado tener una destinada. El granizo a veces era señal de malas noticias. Los truenos podían ser advertencia de dolor. Y el café se convirtió en un gran recuerdo de haber sentido calidez desde la garganta hasta el pecho y eso no lo cambiaría ni porque desapareciera todo mi dolor._

 _Siempre sería una hermosa experiencia. Aunque doliera y me rompiera, siempre podía volver a contruirme._

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _-Leeren-_**


	7. Medio Lleno gota pura

Medio Lleno; gota pura.

 ** _"Has malentendido todo este tiempo,_**

 ** _ya no confío en que ganaré,_**

 ** _soy un tonto por amar el dolor,_**

 ** _no me dejes colgando."_**

 ** _Main girl- Charlotte Cardin_**

 ** _-o-o-o-_**

Resulta que ahora me parece doliente ver como la persona que puso mi mundo de cabeza se quede con quien por destino debería de amar; ahora resulta que deje que esto pasara por no alejarme al primer contacto, porque bueno ¿Quién en realidad quiere amar a alguien que no puede corresponder de la misma manera?

Él llego en un miércoles en tarde de lluvia, entro despacito y con tranquilidad, y ahora soy yo el que está siendo roto de pedazo a pedazo por no controlar las tardes de lluvia y los cafés por la noche. Gran recompensa por no quedarme en la oscuridad y los sueños para embriagarme un rato de fantasías; odio sentirme de manera tan vulnerable por mis propias palabras.

 _"Soy nadie"_

Eso dije.

Todo se siente tan vivido ahora cuando pasó hace momentos.

Me abrazo a mí mismo por sexta vez en la noche; Armin esta aun lado mío tratando de hacerme sentir calidez con su pequeño cuerpo, Nanaba por su parte esta recostada en la otra punta del sillón, seguro y sus sueños son mejores que los míos en los próximos meses, ya no quiero dormir porque significa viajar a memorias pasadas y ver la fantasía de un amor correspondido en un mundo cruel. Todo ello ya está muy lejano.

Estoy harto de pensar que esas memorias volverán en algún momento del mi presente, como si por arte de magia el destino me quisiera de nuevo y el hilo del destino sea conmigo y no con Petra.

Busqué con la mirada mi celular, tendría que contestar de alguna manera todos los mensajes que Hanji e Isabel habían mandado hace horas. Hanji siempre sostiene mi mano cuando estoy a nada de caer, si le cuento todo a ella, seguro que me regañara y después me consolara lo que necesite, encontrare curruco en sus abrazos, tal vez después de eso deje ir a Levi o me ate a él aún más.

La pantalla vuelve a brillar y esta vez es Hanji quien marca.

Contesto después de pensármelo mucho si realmente lo quiero.

 _—¿¡Eren!? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?_ —ahí está mi querida Hanji.

—Hola Hanji, estoy bien, estoy en casa. Salí a comprar algunas cosas, deje el celular y llegue más tarde lo que esperaba. —miento. No sé qué pensaba conseguir, ella es la más lista del planeta.

— _No me trates de mentir, regresaste a tu casa desde hace horas. Hable con Levi hace un rato y me dijo que volviste de verte con él desde las seis. ¿Qué es lo que paso?_

—No pasó nada.

— _Tu nunca dirías eso, ¿qué fue lo que paso?_

Trato de pasarme la saliva pero siento como si algo la detuviera en el paladar y me cortara la respiración de nuevo esta noche. Así es como comienza todo para derrumbarme.

Quise inventar un pretexto bueno para ella, pero antes de tan solo decir la mitad la voz se me rompe de golpe y ella se da cuenta. Me amenaza que si no le abro la puerta cuando llegue la tirará de una patada. Antes de poder decirle que no es necesario, que ya es noche para que salga, ella cuelga el teléfono y me deja sin más que decir.

De nuevo está tratando de ayudarme cuando no lo he pedido. Y no sé si agradecerle o lamentarme a mí mismo por tanta debilidad.

Antes de que yo sea capaz de hacer algo con mi aspecto deplorable, ella ya está tocando el timbre de mi departamento y exige que le abra de inmediato. Tal vez ella sea lo mejor que me ha pasado junto con Izzy, en mi vida. Mis pies se mueven por inercia y le abro la puerta casi a los segundos de que tocara. Casi de inmediato ella me arroja los brazos y me da el abrazo que quiero desde hace horas.

¿Realmente no merecía que me destrozara?

—Eres un tonto, —habla aun apretándome a su pecho—, ¿por qué te sigues esforzando en estar bien si por dentro estas gritando por ayuda?

—Lo siento.

Cinco minutos después ella estaba en la sala jugando con Armin y Nanaba mientras yo le llevaba de nuevo la libreta de debajo de mi cama.

—Bien, ¿qué tienes para mí?

— ¿Estas segura que quieres escuchar? —me mordí el interior de las mejillas, ya no estaba seguro si leer mi escrito a estas alturas, ahora me avergonzaba haberlo hecho cuando estaba mal. Seguia doliendo el pecho después de astillarme.

—Eso no se pregunta, hace tiempo que no te escucho.

— ¿Y si o te gusta?

— ¿Qué importa sin o me gusta? eres tú.

Suspiro pesado, nunca me ha gustado leer lo que escribo cuando me siento en una tormenta.

—De acuerdo. —dije, con los sentimientos en un hilo. Lo único que me impedía hablar ahora era no poder decirlo de frente a la musa quien me lo había susurrado. ¿Le llegara?

 _—Silencio._

 _Tempestad asfixio la primavera de tus besos en mi jardín,_

 _cuando el olvido trató de convertir el dolor en claveles rojos_

 _la serpiente le escupió el único destino ortodoxo._

Volvi la vista a Hanji que me miraba expectante he interesada en que siguiera. Más de un sentimiento me picaron las costillas. Armin estaba dormido junto con Nanaba, me alegre de que ellos no me vieran frágil de nuevo.

 _—Y me pregunte,_

 _desde cuando comencé a contar sosiegos de tempestades oblicuas,_

 _en lugar de contar el cuento que me susurraste a la vuelta del parque;_

 _ese donde éramos el uno de números infinitos,_

 _que dolía a gusto,_

 _que quemaba de la manera más rica,_

 _y que después de pensarlo mucho,_

 _era el que mejor nos salía._

Mi voz se ahogó de golpe, no ahora. ¿Era mi voz o era yo el que se ahogaba?

 _—Tal vez la respuesta la tenga la serpiente_

 _cuando deje de perseguir su cascabel,_

 _cuando mi dolor y el tuyo se vinieran juntos_

 _y la felicidad de ambos se fuera al suicidio_

 _por ya no probarnos lo cuerpos al arribar el silencio_

 _Sigamos viendo cuando el destino duerme,_

 _que lo prohibido nos dé tiempo para evaporarnos en un sueño,_

 _vamos a hacer realidad la utopía de una vida juntos._

Si, era yo el que se ahogaba.

— _Digámosle a la serpiente algo más que cuentos para esquizofrénicos._

 _Esta noche corrámonos juntos en el antepenúltimo beso,_

 _porque tal vez después del último,_

 _ya sea un adiós eterno._

Hanji no espero a que yo dijera algo más, pues ese era el final y yo me estaba terminando con él; fue ella la que me llevo hasta el sillón más cercano y me tomo en brazos mientras yo terminaba de sacar los sentimientos de hace horas. Le dije que lo mejor era que me dejara solo, pero no lo hizo, ella sabía que no era lo mejor hasta que terminara de llorar lo necesario.

Se quedó conmigo en ese sillón hasta que mi cuerpo no quiso dar más que solo palabras incompletas, pues lágrimas ya no querían volver a salir, me había secado de tanto sentir, ahora en un gran desierto del Sahara con sus serpientes y sus cactáceas que, seguramente, estaban esperando la noche o alguna llovizna para crear un Oasis en alguna parte, esperando que volviera a sentir desde el pecho hasta la garganta.

Hanji termino por romper el silencio cuando eran casi las doce de la noche.

—Sí que te enamoras en serio. —quería decirle que ese amor no era nuevo, que tenía siglos de vigencia, que tenía sus subidas y sus bajadas a cada momento, tenía miedo de perderlo y el miedo de corresponder, tenía la confianza ante el peligro y las decisiones que nunca me arrepentiría de tomar. —Si no lo dejas ahora te lastimara.

—Ya lo hace—susurre.

—Es porque lo estás permitiendo y espero que ya pares. —dio golpes en mi espalda y la sobo para aliviarme el nudo en el pecho. —Hay tantas personas en el mundo y tienes que ir con quien tiene destinada ¿Cómo funciona tu mente?

—Mi mente no funciona en estos días.

—Tienes que conseguirte una nueva mente.

—Eso quiero.

Me hice ovillo a un lado suyo, y trate de procesar la realidad actual, me fue casi imposible darme cuenta de qué tan mal estaba.

Le sonreí a Hanji, y ella pasó un brazo por mis hombros, como su fuera un niño indefenso revolvió mis cabellos con sus manos y dejo un beso en mi frente.

—Eres tan distraído que no te das cuenta de que vales mucho más que esto. Son tan tontos, ambos.

— ¿Ambos?

—Tú y ese enano closetero. Si tú lo amas y él lo hace entonces ¿por qué no solo se largan de aquí?

— ¿Qué?

—Esa mujer es un molestia en toda palabras ¿Sabías que antes de conocer a Levi solo buscaba ser embarazada para quedarse con un Alfa rico que la subiera de rango? La verdad es que se sacó la lotería al tener a Levi como destinado. Aunque bueno, solo tiene su dinero, en realidad no tendrá nada más. —Hanji se levantó del sillón y fue a esculcar en el refrigerador de la cocina alguna chuchería para la noche, cuando volvió tenía en manos un bote de helado y varios paquetes de galletas que yo tenía guardados.

—No sabía eso.

—Ni yo, ni Levi; hasta que Erwin investigo y dio con todo, ese hombre tiene buenos contactos para informarse de todo. Tiene tantos libros y tanta información almacenada que es imposible no robarme libros de su biblioteca. Pero eso no es lo impórtate; —abrió el bote de helado dándole la primer probada con sus dedos y dejándolos pegajosos. — encontré algo interesante hace unas semanas. ¿Sabes que hay muchas leyendas urbanas sobre el destino y la jerarquía?

Negué. Algo me decía que Hanji sabía más de lo que decía.

— ¿Qué tipo de leyendas? —me acerque a ella que se había metido una galleta a la boca y una gran cuchara de helado. Tragó la comida casi de golpe cuando le pregunté.

—No sé. Tal vez de que en realidad el destino puede ser burlado, o algo de cortar cierto lazo molesto. Otras de que te puedes convertir en Omega o en Beta yendo a ver un espíritu en tus sueños a cambio de cosas brillantes; cosas así.

— ¿Cortarlo?, ¿eso es posible? —se pensó la respuesta pues jugó con la mirada en los títulos de mi biblioteca.

—No sé, solo son leyendas, tal vez no valga la pena después de todo, se sufre mucho y tiene sus consecuencias peligrosas. Se dice que si la Omega y el Alfa no están conectados por el cariño que se supone se respeta, entonces el hilo en realidad es más delgado y débil que otros, entonces en una situación de desesperación entre ambos por querer librarse de sí puede desaparecer con la intervención de una tercera persona. En el mejor de los casos: todo funciona de acuerdo a lo que se quiere, el hilo se corta y todos son libres y felices para siempre. Es un gran logro.

— ¿Y en el peor de los casos? —fuera del departamento la lluvia comenzaba a dar sus primeros indicios de tormenta, el viento azotaba las hojas de los arboles contra el vidrio, se podría haber visto una mariposa arrastrada por el viento si se prestaba atención. Yo, ahora por lo tanto, solo me interesaba saber lo más posible de tal leyenda.

—En el peor de los casos... pues tanto Omega como Alfa "mueren" en el intento. Como el hilo se corta, el destino desaparece y entran en un estado de coma. Fantástico, ¿no crees? Arriesgas todo y no ganas nada, o arriesgas todo y ganas todo. —Hanji soltó una carcajada a medias pues la galleta que se había metido a la boca casi la ahogaba en el intento de ser comida.

—No esperaba más del destino. —dije desilusionado, así la leyenda fuera cierta, nada confirmaba que los resultados serían los esperados. Ya había dejado de creer en cuentos y leyendas cuando experimente la soledad en carne viva.

Hanji después de tiempo logró pasar la galleta con algo de esfuerzo y dijo:

—Solo son leyendas urbanas Eren, no les creas tanto. Algunas dicen que el Alfa pasa a ser Beta, o que se pierde en otro mundo. Es Ilógico, de eso yo sé.

Hanji no contó nada más sobre leyendas durante la noche; contó sus experiencias en otros países y algunas pistas de la vida en otro planeta, su humor hizo que la tormenta fuera olvidada como la mariposa que era arrastrada por el viento, todo comenzó a parecía ser tan lejano cuando ella hablaba, que logró que el sueño entrara a mi ojos y durmiéramos ambos recostados uno encima del otro en el sillón de la sala; no era nada nuevo, pero si algo lindo entre ella y yo.

Esa noche no recuerdo haber soñado nada, no recuerdo que mis sueños fueran de algo en específico, solo vagaban entre la oscuridad de una tempestad que no sabía cómo interpretar. Sé que entre sueños escuche la voz de Levi muy lejana de donde me encontraba, la seguridad con la que llamaba a mi persona era tan suya como para dejarme marcado en sueños, y yo anhelaba tanto que fuera él quien me contara historias por la noche y que yo le escuchara por horas seguidas hasta que la luz del sol nos diera el fin de nuestra platica.

Antes de que despertara, antes de que su voz se esfumara de mi mente y Hanji me recibiera con una taza de café puede escuchar las últimas tres palabras tan vividas que al despertar lo único en lo que pensé fue que Levi era el que estaba a un lado mío. Tal vez por eso la un sabor a oxido me duro todo el día hasta que llegó Izzy a levantarme el ánimo.

Seguía queriendo tanto que yo fuera su destinado.

 _ **"Nos vemos luego."**_

- _Gracias por leer-_

 _-Leeren-_

 _-¡¡Besos!!-_


	8. Medio lleno gota negra

Medio Lleno; gota negra

 _ **"Había tanta tristeza en todas la cosas, incluso cuando todo iba bien."**_

 _Dos años antes._

Lunes por la madrugada, la semana apenas comienza de una manera pesada, minutos más, horas más, días más, una vida más; así como hay, así como de un momento a otro puede dejar de haber. En este punto no me importa demasiado si dejan de haber días en mi vida, porque bueno, ¿quién quiere días repetitivos en su tiempo de existencia? Es como no sentir la vida aunque compartes con ella una comida diaria a la misma hora el mismo tiempo.

Arrastro el cuerpo para incorporarlo sobre un costado de la cama; incluso me aturdo cuando la luz del sol se cuela por las cortinas y los tonos anaranjados que toma la luz me tocan la vista; no siento nada, ni la necesidad de comer, ni la necesidad de seguir, ¿cuál es el motivo de que siga con vida?

Los suaves sonidos de la manecilla del reloj no ayudan a mi poca tolerancia en lo que lleva de mi día, moví demasiado la cadera a un costado y está a provocado un dolor al levantarme. No es la primera vez que la mañana se hace tan pesada, pero siendo un Alfa, se acostumbra a soportar lo que no se quiere.

La otra figura al lado mío, aún recostada en la cama, está bastante tranquila, cosa que acaba con mi tolerancia en ese cuarto y me hace entrar a la ducha esperando que el agua fría me regrese la paciencia para enfrentar el sol, la suciedad de personas y el tiempo.

Otro día de mierda comienza.

 ** _-o-o-o-_**

Petra comienza a hablar de temas que para mí son triviales, cosas sobre su maquillaje, el vestido de aparador que le ha enamorado y cosas como que quiere adoptar un perro porque se siente muy sola por las tardes; para hacer su plática más corta le deslizo dinero que puede gastar en las chucharias que a ella se le antojen, hoy no me siento con ganas de pelear sobre un perro en la casa.

—Por cierto, cariño. —su voz suena chillona a mis oídos, como el deslizar un molesta banca y hacer que esta rechine por minutos.—Pensaba en ocupar ese cuarto del fondo, ese donde casi no entras.

—No toques nada de ese cuarto.

—Pero solo son libros mugrosos y no tienen utilidad, pensaba poner un lindo armario para mis vestidos y mi maquillaje, ya no caben en nuestro cuarto.

—Compra otro mueble, no está a discusión.

—Pero nunca estas en casa, no lo necesitas.

—Petra, —suspiro un poco irritado de su insistencia, deseando que vuelva algo de mi tolerancia—, no es NO. No lo diré de nuevo, no toques NADA dentro de ese cuarto.

El estruendo que provoca su quejido semejante a un berrinche causa que mis sentidos vuelen y mi mente amenace con explotar. Me mira al rostro con el enojo de una niña de ocho años, prosigue a darme quejas y reclamos de que el cuarto no es importante y que puede meter lo libros en cajas; luego vuelve su enojo a un vaso sobre la mesa del comedor para hacerlo añicos excusándose con que soy malo con ella, lo último que la veo hacer es salir llorando de camino al cuarto azotando la puerta a sus espaldas y dejando que mi mente se relaje de no escuchar su voz por más tiempo.

No conoce lo que es maldad.

Antes de que salga de "casa" el celular me vibra en el bolsillo, no tengo ni las ganas suficientes para contestar, así que lo dejo sonar lo que se le antoje, todas las personas se hartan de llamar si uno los ignora; no es hasta la octava llamada que adivino quien podría ser y contesto. Al otro lado de la línea se escucha gritar y reclamar a quien me relaja un tanto la vida

—¿¡Se puede saber por qué demonios no me contestas!?, doce veces te marqué y hasta ahora, ¿Quién te crees?

—Solo fueron ocho, cuatro ojos. No es para tanto, ¿qué tienes hoy para mí? —la pregunta hace que se le olvide su pequeño enojo y contesta inmediatamente.

—Tengo una comida por la noche: frío, lluvia, un gato y amigos que conocerás —. Antes de que Petra escuche la llamada y pregunte con quien y para qué hablo, salgo de camino al trabajo, la puerta se cierra de a mis espaldas. Vaya enigma, es maravilloso salir de tu casa para ser libre. —Porque es más que seguro que irás, no te estoy preguntado enano.

—Hanji, hoy no estoy de humor para personas y mucho menos para gatos, los odio. Si no me das una mejor oferta, no iré.

—Eres un maldito cuando te pones así, ¿ni siquiera porque soy tu amiga de la infancia irías?

—No cuando la vida es una porqueria.

—Wooow, tal parece que no llevas un buen día. Pero vas a ir quieras o no.

—Las amenazas no funcionan.

—Ha, pero claro. O solo que quieras que "el amor de tu vida" se entere de ya-sabes-que...

—¿Cuál es la dirección y a que hora tengo que ir?

—Eres un amor.

—Te odio.

No es que hubiera querido ir, no es que quisiera encontrar a alguien, tampoco para divertirme, ese nunca fue mi estilo. Tal vez solo era la necesidad de cambiar mi rutina por una noche y no estar al lado de Petra por más tiempo. Solo una.

 _"Que grave error cometí, un grave error."_

 _"Mi vida había dejado de serlo desde hace años atrás"_

 _"Sí, mi vida era tranquila."_

 _"Pero no, mi vida no esta muy bien"_

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

Lo primero fue un libro viejo comprado por curiosidad y su version nueva por un capricho. Lo segundo fue una hora: las nueve de la noche de camino al distrito vecino. Luego el cielo relampageando y las gotas de lluvia estrellandos violentamente contra el cristal del tranvía.

Cuando me detuve a pensar y respirar el aire frío dentro de la cabina, él ya estaba a un costado mío, inclinado, con una mano sosteniendo su peso y con la vista fija en mi propia lectura; no lo consideré grosero, pero una falta de respeto a mi espacio personal. Entonces extrañamente todo a mi alrededor pareció ser distinto; tanto el odio a mi día desaparecio en un chasquido, sorprendentemente resultó más facíl de lo que podía creer. El recuerdo de un sentimiento me llegó a todo el sistema, por supuesto, por pequeños instantes llegaba tan rapido como los rayos fuera de la cabina y de igual forma se iban tan rapido antes del trueno.

 ** _Paz_**.

Esa parte que me habían permitido olvidar.

De repente el libro dejó de ser algo que llamara mi atencion, si los personajes tenian tal nombre o si la trama era del mejor escritor, pasó a ser un segúndo plano total y absoluto. Tal vez desde ese momento comprendí que nunca las personas me habían sido tan interesantes sin darme una sola palabra más que su presencia a mi lado, darme cuenta de esto fue despertarme de una pesadilla viviente; en realidad siempre sería así apartir de ese momento.

Lo comprendí en totalidad cuando cerré el libro y levanté la vista ahasta topar con la suya.

 **Esmeralda**.

 **Ojos Esmeralda.**

—¿Te diviertes? —. La voz me salió más profunda que de costumbres como para romperme la garganta si no cuidaba de ella al decir lo siguiente. Él parecía sorprendido pues sus ojos no cambiaban, parecía vivir en un pequeño mundo dentro de su cabeza que había detenido su orbitage por mi pregunta.

—Solo un poco —. Entonces él sonrió a su manera que me pareció despreocupada; una envidia me surgio del pecho por no saber sonreír de la misma manera. No era lo mío.

—¿Te gusta?, no dejas de leer hace media hora.

—Es una buena novela —. Vuelve a sonreír llevandose una mano a la nuca. Durante esos instantes no me importó nada, si él era un completo desconocido, si yo era un Alfa, ni nada que tuviera que ver con el resto del mundo. Todo lo que me pedía a mi mismo era saber el nombre y si esos ojos eran realmente Esmeralda o eran un Verde Olivo.

Se convirtió en un misterio que no me abandonaría durante noches.

—Lo sé.

Entonces sin cuestionarme mucho lo que haría ya tenia en mano la otra copia y se la ofrecía. Era algo que no podía evitar, porque tenia la esperanza, realmente la tenia, de que algún día, sin quererlo alguna mañana, fuera él quien me diera esa paz perdida. Así sin más. Que existiera en mi vida y todo se reiniciara como una catarsis a su lado.

Pero entonces fue él quien se negó a tomar la copia como si de un virus se tratara, excusándose de querer conservar ese momento en su memoria y que tendría más sentido si solo lo dejábamos como un encuentro momentáneo. Y aún a pesar de mi insistencia se negaba nuevamente, para cuando me di cuenta él ya salía de la cabina con su portafolio en mano y los nervios jugando con su rostro.

Aun no sé si fue suerte el alcanzar a tocar sus manos para darme cuenta que tan diferentes eran de las mías, siendo tan frías y tan suaves.

—Con permiso.

Sale de la cabina y me doy cuenta de que yo también he llegado a mi destino.

La lluvia es fría y su presencia me ha marcado la vida.

Justo cuando imaginaba una tranquilidad infinita llegó él a crear maremotos y choques estelares.

 ** _-o-o-o-_**

 _Eren_.

Desde saber su nombre sabía que lo quería. De muchas maneras.

Su presencia estaba acrecentándose fuera de lo normal, solo con el fin de querer invadir todo a pesar de que él no era consciente de ello.

Me terminé por dar cuenta de que era necesario en mi vida cuando en una cuarta semana de visitas, el mejor sabor a café estaba en sus labios y el mejor frío era el de sus manos.

Él no sabía lo que esperaba de mí y yo tampoco sabía lo que esperaba de ambos, solo un día de repente fue vital como el oxígeno. Ambos fuimos conscientes de lo que movíamos dentro del otro, desde un beso hasta una palabra, un libro hasta una noche a oscuridad total.

Y lo peor para ambos, era que dolía hasta joder para cada accion.

Yo tenia una vida hecha por la sociedad, una en la cual mi compromiso con Petra estaba planeado para dentro de semanas, una donde yo era el Alfa modelo, una donde no se me permitía escoger a más que quisiera mi miseria. Negar a mi Omega destinada, el efecto no solo sería para mi, si no también para ella, yo era incapaz de lastimar a Petra de alguna manera, si ella era herida fisica o sentimentalmente, no solo la afectaría a ella, si no a mí también a mí; estábamos atados por hilo tan fuerte como el destino y no había manera alguna de romper con él.

Mi vida era una tranquila costumbre de lo repetitivo, nunca supe el porqué, pero cuando llegó alguien a mover todo, lo hizo de manera inolvidable haciéndome cuestionar incluso lo que yo era y lo que fui, sobre todo lo que sería al tomar decisiones.

Entonces comencé a alejarme sin darme cuenta de todos, incluido la persona a la que amaba, porque sí, yo amaba a Eren innegablemente.

No fue hasta una noche de verano que llegaba de otra exploración que Petra me recibió con lágrimas en el rostro de "felicidad" , saltando de la alegria y cantando canciones de cuna, que me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde para elegir.

—¡Levi! ¡Vamos a ser papás!

 _Tal vez nunca hubo otro camino a elegir._

 _ **—Gracias por leer~!**_

 _ **—Leeren—**_

 _ **-besos-**_


	9. Medio Lleno gota olvidada

Medio Lleno; gota olvidada.

 ** _Lloré por ti._**

 ** _Lloré por mí._**

 ** _Lloré por todo lo que perdí: al rechazar tantos labios por solo gozar los tuyos._**

 ** _Me dolió como terminó, pero disfruté como comenzó._**

Hanji me reclama del desorden de mi cuarto, nunca le ha gustado que tenga todo el piso lleno de "chunches", es la cuarta vez en su visita que me dice que debo de tener un orden en todo lo que compro o en algún momento un ratón llegará de visitante, le contesto que tengo dos gatos para recibirlo y entonces Armin maúlla como diciendo que él no cazará ni una mosca.

— ¿Desde cuándo es que no cuidas la limpieza? —grita desde la cocina.

Guardo todo los libros que puedo dentro de los muebles y los juguetes de Armin y Nanaba dentro de una caja que ocupan más que los juguetes, les regaño con la mirada y ellos solo me dan la espalda, tendré que comprar una caja nueva la semana próxima o se pondrán a jugar con el tapete y los jarrones.

Al ir a la cocina Izzy me mira de muy mala gana, yo le sonrío y ella pasea los ojos, lo último que espero es que me arroje un cojín al rostro.

—Me descuido tres días, solo tres días y ya tienes todo el lugar hecho un muladar, ¿qué paso con ese Eren que no le gustaba el desorden en su vida?

—Sé fue de paseo con un amor posible, regresa después, ¿gustas dejarle un mensaje? —ella suspira en molestia, ella y yo estamos un poco peleados por mi falta de comunicación y dejarle plantada con ocho llamadas cuando yo me encontraba hecho ovillo en una esquina de la cama sufriendo por un amor a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Hacemos casi unas dos horas de orden y limpieza en mi departamento, tenemos que tomar un descanso cerca de la hora de ir por dulces y golosinas, el día está demasiado soleado como para no odiarlo, son de esos en lo que ni arrancándote toda la ropa y la carne llegas a quitarte la sensación de estar quemándote bajo el sol.

Tomamos limonada y ellas compran refrescos y papas saladas que no son para nada mi gusto, cuentan sobre sus nuevos contactos en otros lugares e Izzy saca a colación que ha adoptado un perro, Hanji y yo solo le contestamos con una mueca de mala gana.

El día se mantuvo en ello, paz y tranquilidad, solo Hanji, Izzy y yo, hablando, riendo, haciendo bromas del mal gusto que teníamos al salir con alguien, era raro que aun estando en tanta tranquilidad no me sintiera tranquilo; desde bastante temprano mi sexto sentido se activó como diciendo que no me relajara tanto y todo eso era porque el día en realidad si era bastante relajado porque fue como volver a los tiempos en los que él no estaba y mis días era solo un poco de todo dentro de lo bueno.

Claro, era consciente que las cosas ocurrían si uno las deseaba, tal vez por eso no invoqué su recuerdo hasta que pasadas las siete de la noche, cuando Hanji e Izzy me dejaron solo con mis gatos y la temperatura bajó como para hacer llegar una brizna fría de meteoritos estrellándose contra la tranquilidad que había conseguido.

Entonces comenzó todo de nuevo, las historias llenas del hilo rojo del destino ocuparon mi escritorio y el desorden que antes tenía en todo mi escritorio que Hanji se esforzó tanto en arreglar, volvió en cinco minutos; notas, libros, cuadernos, pulseras, plumas, lapiceros, bolígrafos y muchas post-it fueron pegadas en las paredes de mi lugar de estudios; la noche había caído ya y mi mente trabajaba a un cien por ciento en busca de respuestas del destino.

Era simple, mi investigación sobre el destino se expiada y yo descubría que había maneras de romperlo.

Pronto comenzaba a cuestionarme si esto se me había vuelto una obsesión; hasta que el celular me vibró en el bolsillo.

 **Desconocido**.

 _Necesito hablar contigo._

 **Eren**.

 _Que suerte, yo también._

 **Desconocido**.

 _Trataré de no tardar._

Yo le estaba dando un significado a ese día, había sido tranquilo y yo estaba encontrando la respuesta a desatarnos del destino, en cada momento con el miedo de que Levi no aceptara, que se arrepintiera y me dejara de lado como se suponía que ambos deberíamos de hacerlo. Nos habíamos enamorado de la persona equivocada al final, si esto no funcionaba todo lo que teníamos que hacer era separarnos, rompernos hasta casi sangrar, recoger los sueños con los que jugamos y buscar una salida que nos sanara por separado.

Y aun así sostenía la esperanza de estar a su lado.

Casi tocando las nueve de la noche Levi llegó a la entrada de mi departamento.

—Entra, no hay nadie.— Dije cuando abrí la puerta.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí.

Le indique con un gesto el sofá, Armin y Nanaba su restregaron en sus tobillos apenas lo vieron, él solo les dio una mueca pero el que no los pateara ya era un avance

— ¿Quieres café?... aunque hace demasiado calor esta noche.

—No gracias.

Entonces antes que cualquier cosa, le mostré mi investigación sobre el destino, no sabría explicar en lo que se transformó su rostro, pero sabía que no sería una señal buena y aun así me aferré a mis pocas esperanzas de estar con él una noche más.

—Eren, tenemos que hablar. —entonces ya no era él, ni era yo.

—Pero claro que tenemos que hablar, hay que solucionar todo esto.

Cuando terminé mi última palabra, sabía que mi mundo estaba corriendo peligro y lo que había considerado como una "hermosa experiencia" había llegado a su fin varias noches atrás, era solo que no quería aceptar que Levi se fuera de mi lado.

—Ya no puedo seguir con esto. —Había dicho—. Ya no podemos seguir avanzando.

Si niegas todo, tal vez no duela demasiado.

— ¿Seguir con qué?, —tragué saliva con un sabor saldo tal vez por el sabor de la tarde, lo odié, me odié—, creo que no era nada.

— ¿Realmente crees eso?

Mis manos temblaba de manera descontrolada, me di cuenta que sin querer estaba mandando suplicas de hace una vida.

Era solo que amar a Levi no era natural para ambos y lo sabíamos y eso nos jodia a ambos para comernos el alma.

—Nosotros... aún siendo sinceros, aun amándonos, ¿cómo podía ser algo si tu alma pertenece a Petra desde hace años? Aunque me haya acercado a ti, no puedo tenerte Levi.

El viento de la noche cantó de repente, cálido, sofocante. La adrenalina me recorría el cuerpo. Mi pecho palpitaba doliente. Lo único que podíamos hacer era mantenernos alejados.

—Mi deber siempre ha estado con Petra.

Casi le dije que no debía ser así si en verdad lo queríamos, pero solo pude asentir, asentir a perderlo a partir de esa noche.

Nos miramos, realmente nos miramos, no como otras noches donde solo jugábamos a mirarnos. A nuestro alrededor todo parecía haberse detenido, un " _stop_ " momentáneo que nos dimos. Era como si el futuro nos hubiera olvidado solo esos momentos y él hubiera cambiado de decisión; como si fuera nuestra decisión seguir juntos. Levi pareció notarlo y eso hizo que fuera él quien diera el siguiente paso.

Después nos preguntaríamos si fue bueno el dejar que el tiempo se detuviera o debíamos haberlo roto como la taza que él dejó caer semanas atrás. Todo había sucedido por el efecto de lo que sentíamos.

Nos besamos.

Ambos correspondimos. Nos quedamos ahí con el tiempo detenido, sobre los labio del otro.

Fue él quien movió sus labios en reclamo, yo solo me dejaba guiar pensando que esa sería tal vez la última noche que lo vería. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos hasta entretejer sus cabellos con mis dedos, él pasó los suyos por mi cintura, miles de sensaciones despertaron cuando estas subieron por mi columna bajo mi camisa y masajearon mis omoplatos, ¿qué más daba una segunda vez?, ¿qué importaba si no lo vería de nuevo?, ¿qué más nos quedaba?

Arquee mi espalda cuando succionó mi labio inferior y lo mordió al momento, su nombre me brotó en un débil intento de gemido, con algo de torpeza y la mente en blanco traté de meter mis dedos debajo de su camisa asegurándome de tocar lo más posible su carne; Levi suspiro sobre mis labios, seguía cálido.

Quería fundirme con él y jurarle que todo estaría bien si continuábamos, pero a quien engañábamos, estábamos muriendo con cada tanto. Era capaz de crear reacciones en mí y yo dentro de él, Levi se estremecía si mordía sus labios y movía mis manos bajo su camisa, si él me empujaba contra él yo soltaba pequeños quejidos para provocar que siguiera tocando donde yo no callara.

Le pertenecía, y no pude evitar llorar porque él no me pertenecía.

Cuando mis manos tocaron su pecho a carne viva y su rostro bajó hasta mi cuello, dejando un camino de besos a su paso, empujó mi cuerpo contra la pared de la sala y susurró mi nombre como lo estuviera asfixiando.

—No...

Fue él quien se separó de golpe cuando sus manos comenzaban a colocarse mi cadera y el control salía de nuestras manos.

El tiempo volvía a su lugar y todo debía continuar como si nosotros nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

—No. —me dio la espalda dejándome con la respiración alborotada, las lágrimas desbordando y un corazón en pedazos.

—Lo siento...

—No, yo lo siento.

Él suspiro pesado y con la poca voluntad que le quedaba me miró al rostro, movió sus labios en un intento inútil de decir algo. Nada salió más que un gruñido de odio que era hacia sí mismo. Pude verlo de nuevo a los ojos, suaves y ligeros, llenos de dolor, lagrimas encerradas y desesperación. La noche estaba comenzando y lo nuestro ya había acabado.

Caminó hacia la puerta y yo aún en un intento desesperado tenerlo conmigo lo abracé por la espalda queriendo que las noches de café y lectura no legaran a su fin, aún no quería que terminara, no quería que él saliera de mi vida.

—No me quiero ir. —dijo.

—Si te pido que te quedes, ¿lo harías?

—No puedo Eren.

Dio dos pasos y yo aún me aferraba a su espalda.

— ¿Te puedo besar? —le escuche soltar un gemido lastimero a mi petición, no quise encararlo porque lo único que lograría sería romperlo a pedazos más de lo que ya estaba.

—...no Eren, no.

Le solté de la espalda rendido, le vi alejarse he intenté guardar cada detalle que me quedaba de él. Tenía que olvidar todo lo que Levi había provocado en mi vida, sin su presencia todo debería volver a la normalidad, olvidaría sus ojos, la calidez que me había dado y la curvatura de sus ojos cuando hacia una mueca por el asco. Pero nada evitaría el llorar por las noches hasta caer dormido, porque había perdido a quien entregaba los fragmentos de un corazón roto; no quería que Levi fuera pasajero, quería que fuera conmigo, que entibiara mi alma y no las demás donde yo no estuviera incluido.

 _No podíamos ser, nunca debimos intentar ser._

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **-Leeren-**_

 _ **Besos**_


	10. Tercera gota ENCRIPTADO

**Tercera Gota; ENCRIPTADO.**

 _Después nos preguntaríamos como fue que llegamos tan lejos, como fue que permitimos que el tiempo juntos se fuera juntando para al final dar una explosión negruzca de errores. Era curioso porque, aunque ambos sabíamos lo que nos ocasionábamos uno al otro, seguíamos incluso en el borde del abismo; en el mejor de los casos solo uno se salvaría de la caída mientras el otro se perdería en la oscuridad sin colchón para el golpe final; en el peor de los casos, ambos nos dejaríamos caer sin encajar el uno con el otro._

 _Por donde lo viéramos, ambas eran pésimas ideas._

 _Pero aquí estamos, esperando para que alguien caiga primero._

...

 ** _Un año y tanto atrás..._**

— ¿Estamos seguros de esto?

—Ya lo discutimos.

—Lo sé, pero... es algo...

— ¿Quieres retractarte?

—No... o sea no, no quiero.

— ¿Realmente estás bien con esto?

De repente siento frío en el cuerpo, quiero volver a las siete de la mañana cuando estaba acostado en mi cama y hecho ovillo.

Levi está sentado frente mío con una bufanda que le he prestado hace semanas, quiero esperar que tenga su aroma impregnado para hoy, trae consigo dos maletas pequeñas una llena de ropa, otra llena de libros y otros chunches para su uso personal, aparte ha dejado sobre la mesa una orquídea de color morado, ha dicho que no la puede dejar sola y sin cuidados por correr riesgo de secarse, le dije que corre más peligros en mi casa con mis gatos.

El ligero olor de su perfume me llega a las fosas nasales, inhalo tranquilo cerrando mis parpados, llenándome de él hasta sentirme seguro, no hizo falta demasiado.

—Sí. —digo y abro los párpados.

Ahí está él, su presencia en mi departamento, es lo único que necesito.

No dice nada, se dedica a ver jugar a Armin y a Nanaba durante el resto de la hora, de repente me dedica pequeñas miradas de reojo, tararea una canción mal estructurada como para arrullarme hasta la noche, lo cual casi logra si no fuera porque mi mente viaja a las posibilidades de que esté conmigo una semana entera.

Levi ha llegado cuando el reloj de mi cocina decía que eran la nueve con diez de la mañana, yo apenas levantaba algún parpado para ver que Armin siguiera durmiendo a mi lado, el timbre mañanero lo molestó a él también, nuestro fuerte no es levantarnos temprano y tener visitas.

El verlo parado en el marco de mi puerta tan temprano tampoco era costumbre.

—¿Buenos días?

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Él entra cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, cuando está totalmente dentro me doy cuenta de sus maletas.

¿ _Qué_?

—¿Puedo quedarme esta semana? —pregunta dejando todo a un costado.

Me tomo unos segundos antes de contestar, mi mente aún sigue adormilada después de botes de palomitas y noche de películas, ¿de qué está hablando?

—¿Puedo? —repite casi susurrando.

Esto es distinto a lo que yo recordaba en meses pasados.

Siempre nos encontrábamos en medio de la noche pasando desapercibidos, el juego de solo conocernos por tres horas era entretenido porque sabíamos que ninguno tenía que implicar tantos sentimientos y tiempo entre el otro. El trato era bastante simple: yo sabía que él tenía una vida de envidia con una destinada, si yo involucraba sentimientos nada terminaría bien para mí, no quería romperme, no con Levi; así que me mantenía al margen de lo que era nuestra relación "secreta", nunca esperaba que él entregara más de lo que podía dar; mientras él comprendiera lo mismo, ambos seriamos intocables para el otro.

 _Era un sencillo._

 _Bastante sencillo._

—¿Quieres quedarte por una semana en mi casa?, ¿solo así de la nada?

—Si, ¿puedo?

Pregunta de nuevo y un escalofrío me recorre la columna vertebral, como la primera vez que lo vi en el tranvía.

 _No es seguro_

—¿Y... Petra? —un nudo se me forma en la garganta, no estoy tan seguro de querer saber su respuesta.

—No importa...

Es mentira, pero basta para sacarme una sonrisa.

Es como si nos enceráramos en una caja de cristal, casi puedo estar feliz por ello. Mientras no pensará en el futuro, mientras solo estamos él y yo, mientras imagino que estará todo una vida conmigo.

 ** _Quizá_**...

—Quédate.

Ω

Levi ha dicho que tiene una semana libre.

Yo aún sigo procesando que lo tendré conmigo día y noche.

Si hago memoria, hoy es como el primer día que lo conocí en el tranvía, al otro lado del ventanal las gotas se estrellan furiosas contra el cristal, el vapor del café nos cubre la nariz y parte del rostro, como esperando ansioso a que le demos sorbo tras sorbo antes de que se enfríe, el vapor nos cae en gracia cuando yo empiezo a decir que veo figuras en él, desde un pino pequeño a una tortuga en un campo de flores, la playa le queda muy lejos; Levi lo mira pensativo y luego suspira resignado porque no ha encontrado figuras.

El día parece que se ha cansado cantar aventura a los amantes desesperados. Las nubes grises y la lluvia no ayudan a que mejore, pero sí a que nosotros hablemos tranquilos sobre temas irrelevantes, yo soy experto es eso, Levi es un poco más de temas que relevantes, pero parece entretenido si le digo que Armin y Nanaba rasgaron mis almohadas y tiraron un juego de té que compre hace semanas.

Eso lo hace fruncir el ceño en desaprobación.

—Deberías de controlarlos más. —dice.

—Son gatos Levi, a ellos solo les importa dormir y comer.

—Te pareces mucho a ellos entonces.

—Ja-Ja, muy graciosos, también me preocupan más cosas.

Pero pensándolo mejor, tiene razón en compararme con ellos.

La lluvia sigue azotando contra los muros, no se detiene como para tomar un descanso, al igual que hace meses, el clima aquí normalmente es lluvioso y frio, con viento y probabilidades de granizo una vez por semana; lo cual agradezco, yo nunca he aguantado el verano por mucho tiempo, brilla demasiado y que se me tueste la piel nunca ha sido lo mío.

—Levi... —la voz me sale en un susurro, pero lo logra escuchar diciéndome con la mirada que continúe hablando. Me tiemblan un poco las manos, tal vez sea el frío que hace o el café me ha alterado los nervios. —¿Nos mantendremos al margen?

Se encoje de hombros dándole sorbos grandes al café.

Él está en el otro extremo del sillón, lleva una playera que le ajusta un poco al pecho, una chaqueta de color negro que cae delicado sobre sus hombros y un pantalón de mezclilla que gris de sus favoritos; sostiene la taza tan raramente que me he preguntado si no se cansa, su cabello parece suave y brillante, nunca lo he visto con el cabello desordenado. ¿Qué espera lograr?, ¿si quiera lo pensó?

—Si lo quieres...—dice, aunque una vez dicho, no me convence de cumplir su palabra, aun parece buscar que decir.

Son casi las nueve cuando discutimos por quien se irá a dormir en el sillón y quien se quedará con la cama.

El café no lo terminamos.

Yo no puedo dormir esa noche.

...

Me habla sobre su trabajo y su familia, no parece muy cómodo cuando dice que viene de una línea de Alfas distinguida y reconocida, habla de ellos como si fueran automáticas las respuestas teniéndolas escritas en una nota mental y trata de cambiar de tema cada que explica alguna rama familiar; se le es tan incomodo como yo hablando de soñar ser Omega cuando tenia seis años.

No sé como contestarle cuando me pregunta sobre mi vida antes de conocerlo, de alguna u otra forma siempre volvemos al mismo punto después de brincar de tema en tema; ambos nos sentimos solos, aunque estamos rodeados de personas por nuestro trabajo, así que yo le regreso la pregunta diciendo si se ha ahogado toda su vida.

—Quien sabe...

Contesta.

Ese día no hacemos más que intentos de comida, Levi no sabe cocinar y es muy terco como para aceptarlo a pesar de salar una sopa y quemar un par de salchichas que quedaban en la nevera.

Al final terminamos pidiendo comida china y pizza de queso porque yo no pienso solo comer cosas dulces.

—Eso no es una dieta sana. —alega.

—Tampoco la tuya y yo no te estoy diciendo nada.

Eso lo hace sonreír.

Cuando voy por la cuarta rebanada de pizza, él me toma del brazo y me jala hasta el sillón, ambos quedamos demasiado cerca como para que yo sepa que sus manos siguen siendo tan frías como la lluvia, una tormenta de meteoritos, el granizo en el tejado...

Él se da cuenta de mi reacción, jugando mete sus manos frías en mi espalda para hacer círculos y dibujos.

—¿Tus manos siempre son frías? —giro el rostro para verlo, siento me ha estado viendo desde hace un buen rato.

—No, no siempre.

Pasea su mano de mi espalda para dar un paseo por mis omoplatos, de camino a mis hombros y terminando en mi cuello. Doy un quejido de sorpresa cuando tira de una de mis mechones de cabello y hace garabatos en cabeza.

—¿Te diviertes? —digo con voz calmada, no es como si me incomodara.

—Bastante.

Me río con ganas porque comienza a hacer cosquillas en mis costillas.

—Basta... quiero comer a gusto...—siento sus como sus dos manos entran bajo mi sudadera provocando que me lace carcajadas intensas y me lleve las manos al estómago tratando de quitármelo de encima, no para de hacerlo.

—Trata de quitarme.

Y entonces yo aprieto sus piernas con mis dedos haciendo que él rechiste en seguir con su guerra y se lleve sus manos hasta mis cabellos y despeinarlos por completo.

—¿A si? —digo en reto, él parece entretenido.

Tomo una almohada de un costado y se la arrojo con fuerza, él lo alcanza a tomar antes de que se estampe contra su cara y me la arroja en respuesta, tiene los sentidos más sensibles que los míos, él sería un lobo blanco y yo como un pequeño oso panda con pereza desbordando.

Antes de que yo contrataque con otra almohada o con un toqueteo en sus piernas, él me toma por los hombros hasta que nos miramos el uno al otro.

Su respiración se agito un poco mientras yo lucho por recuperar aire, siento un poco de aire frío aun en la espalda por el rastro de sus manos o tal vez sea por la llegada de la noche, el viento fuera hoy es bastante poco como para arrullar a los buenos sueños, aun así... siento que mi cara se comienza a entibiar al verlo y las ganas insaciables de recargarme en su hombro me pican la nuca. No sé si él este cansado o tenga la misma necesidad que yo.

Siento sus dedos subir por mi cuello mientras él presta atención a las pocas venas visibles, tengo un lunar entre la clavícula y mi boca que él ve con curiosidad y toca con sus dedos fríos como queriendo gravarse cada parte de mi rostro. Es algo nuevo en él.

Yo me dejo llevar por su tacto, se me hace tan cómodo como una tarde lluvia con galletas y helado.

Me mira curioso a los ojos como intentando descubrir si son verdes, azules o grises: yo miro los suyos porque sé sin duda de que son azules oscuros, nunca lo he dudado.

—Tienes hermosos ojos... —dice.

Aprieto los labios, me sudan las manos.

Levi y yo no somos como parte del otro, yo de paso sé que él tiene una dependencia muy fuerte hacia Petra, sé que quiere sentir algo más por ella que solo una atracción sexual donde las feromonas entran en juego, que quiere quererla como ella ha dicho y jurado que lo ama cuando lo ve llegar de alguna expedición, él me lo ha contado semanas después de conocerlo.

Levi y yo podemos jugar a querernos durante noches y días si queremos, podemos imaginar que nos encerramos en un cuaderno de hojas blancas y dibujamos a nuestra voluntad como queremos nuestras vidas juntos; que el tiempo pase tan lentamente para hacernos tantas cosas y tintarnos mutuamente de café, lluvia, pizza, galletas y comida quemada.

¿ _Era mío?_

 _¿Yo era suyo?_

Nos sentíamos solos y necesitados de amor.

Esa era la verdad.

Por eso aun nos permitíamos existir en nuestras vidas, aunque fuera de manera pasajera, teníamos una carencia tan grande de cariño y amor que solo llenábamos estando en presencia del otro.

No fluíamos como yo quería que pasara.

Ni esperaríamos al otro, porque no es posible. Era como si el cuaderno de hojas blancas estuviera en el ultimo estante y ninguno lo alcanzaba.

¿Levi y yo? Ni siquiera podíamos estar en una misma frase.

Siento mi rostro arder cuando su frente se pega con la mía y su nariz choca como dando un saludo, un frío saludo porque su rostro está frío y la punta de su nariz aun más. Muevo mi rostro de un lado a otro como simulando el vaivén de un beso.

—Eren...—él suspira sobre mis labios provocándome un tsunami en el pecho y una sonrisa en los labios que no logro evitar. —¿Seguimos al margen?

Llevo mis manos hasta su pecho, ahí bajo la caja torácica se siente un golpeteo tranquilo, si sintiera el mío seguramente estaría vuelto loco queriendo salir a gritar que duele pero que también esta disfrutando el momento.

Niego.

De repente él me besa.

Y yo con movimientos torpes le correspondo tratando de seguir su ritmo.

Lento, apresurado, calmado, ansioso y vuelve a repetir la secuencia como para volverme loca el alma. Succiona una de mis labios arrancándome un quejido de la garganta porque he disfrutado las sensaciones que ha liberado de mi pecho a mi sistema nervioso.

Mis manos suben hasta sus cabellos haciendo pequeños remolinos con mis dedos.

Me enredo con él entre el beso y sus manos comenzando a tocarme la carne sobre mi columna vertebral, de arriba a abajo y sus dedos ahora son el estimulante perfecto para que la carne me queme delicioso.

—Pensé que nos mantendríamos al margen. —dice rompiendo el beso y llevándome sobre su regazo, acercamos nuestro cuerpo lo suficiente como para que ambos percibamos el palpitar del otro, como si el mar cantara que hemos deseado las carisias mutuas durante un largo y solitario tiempo.

Abro los parpados, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que los he tenido cerrados; ahí esta de nuevo, el azul oscuro y el aroma de su perfume que me da seguridad ante los hechos y las sensaciones.

El frío nunca fue tan rico como esta noche.

—No me quiero mantener al margen.

Lo beso.

Afuera el viento azota y la lluvia esta por llegar.

¡ ** _Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _-Leere-_**

- **Besos-**


End file.
